The Not So 'Perfect' Life
by HoshiAM
Summary: CHAPTER 9: Dangerous Friends! Is up! Helga & Phoebe apply to Blue Ridge Academy where an elite clique The Foxy Foxes rule the boarding school. Both girls try to survive this school filled with gossip, mystery, and drama. What will happen when they meet Arnold & Gerald? AU R
1. A Sour Goodbye

A/N: (Hey everyone! HoshiAM here writing another story about our favorite Hey Arnold characters. I wanted to give this story a try since it's been developing in my mind for the past two years. Hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget to leave a review in the end!)

Summary: Phoebe applies to a private boarding school and leaves Helga to join Blue Ridge Academy. Not having her best friend around, Helga decides to enroll in the boarding school. Once both girls are in they meet the exclusive clique in school called the Foxy Foxes. Can Phoebe and Helga succeed in a new school and what happens when both meet Arnold and Gerald? Will they be able to survive the school filled with gossip, mystery, and drama?

**The Foxy Foxes Motto: **

If they say you're in, you're in.

If you break the rules, you're in.

If you mess with them, kiss your life goodbye.

**The Not So "Perfect" Life**

**Chapter 1: A Sour Goodbye**

* * *

It was the first week of September meaning school was going to begin in two weeks. Another whole year of cranky teachers, reading, homework, and school gossip. There was a good thing about getting the school year started because once finished, there were only two years left. Oh well, there was no time to think about school. It was time to enjoy the last few days left of vacation.

In the small blue painted room laughter bounced off the walls. Helga skimmed through the pages of her wrestling magazine and continued to chuckle. Barely going to start her sophomore year Helga was already tired of school.

She assumed everyone was except for her friend Phoebe who was furiously typing on her computer. It was Monday in the afternoon and Helga was over at Phoebe's house hanging out. Ever since, preschool the two girls have been inseparable and always tried to do everything together.

Helga was five feet and six inches tall with long blond hair and had bangs to cover her unibrow. Helga's personality was completely the opposite from her friend Phoebe. She was bossy, rebellious, and didn't like to show affection to others. Although, deep down she knew there was a little shy girl inside of her who rarely showed her face.

Helga sighed taking a bite of a Mr. Nutty candy bar she had in her hands. She glanced at Phoebe who was entranced by something on the computer. Phoebe was short, standing at five feet and three inches with black shoulder-length hair and she wore black framed glasses.

The one unique trait of Phoebe was she is Asian but to add to that trait she was also brilliant. It was amazing how fast she was able to solve problems from school. Phoebe was very shy, quiet, and helpful especially when it came to helping her friend Helga. Mostly because Helga bossed her around. Even so, both girls have remained best friends even when one bosses the other.

Helga closed her magazine and glanced at her friend, "Hey Phoebs what are you typing so crazily on your computer?"

"It's a letter," Phoebe replied turning in her desk chair to look at Helga.

"Letter? Who are you writing a letter to?" Helga asked taking another bite of her candy bar.

Phoebe looked back at her computer, "I'm writing a letter to Blue Ridge Academy."

"Blue Ridge what?" Helga asked standing up from the beanbag chair she was sitting on. "Hey whatever…um…school starts in two weeks how about we go shop for school supplies, you love that kind of thing."

"I can't Helga I have to finish writing this letter."

"Oh you can finish that later come on Phoebe," Helga said walking to the door. "We only have two weeks left of vacation might as well enjoy it now."

"I know that Helga!" Phoebe shouted abruptly. "I start school in two weeks."

"Doi, I start school in two weeks too," Helga said crossing her arms. "We both start school in two weeks at Hillwood High what's the big deal?"

"I can't believe you forgot already," Phoebe stated glancing at Helga. "Don't you remember that I told you my parents wanted me to apply to this private school?"

Helga rattled her brain for the memory but there were no records of such incident.

Phoebe continued, "I showed you the brochure of the school."

Once again, Helga jogged through memory lane but no image came to mind.

Phoebe sighed shaking her head, "You went with me to the post office to drop off the application during June."

"I did?" Helga wondered scratching her head. "But that was a long time ago."

"Helga where have you been all summer?" Phoebe asked trying not to giggle.

Helga gave Phoebe an annoyed look, "Here but are you telling me that you're leaving?"

"I…" Phoebe stammered not looking at her best friend.

Helga gasped cutting Phoebe's sentence short, "Why Phoebe? What's wrong with the school we're going in now?"

"Nothing is wrong with the school," Phoebe sighed clutching her hands together. "It's my parents Helga. They want me to be more academically challenged, and Blue Ridge Academy is one of the top schools with the best faculty, and any college is wiling to accept any student graduating from that school."

Helga scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry to tell you this Phoebe but your parents are nuts!"

"My parents only want what's best for me."

"Listen Phoebe whatever reason you give isn't going to make any sense to me," Helga argued walking up to Phoebe. "Sure the school we're in now sucks and the teachers aren't the "greatest" and whatever but I'm quite positive you can get into any college because you're super intelligent."

Phoebe smiled but it quickly faded away, "I know that and I know it's going to be hard on both of us but I admit deep down I want to go to this school."

"Do you realize what you're saying?" Helga said turning away from Phoebe. "What am I supposed to do when you're gone?"

"I don't know," Phoebe replied shrugging her shoulders. "I will come and visit when I get the chance and I won't stop being your best friend."

"That's not good enough," Helga muttered looking back at Phoebe. "I mean, how far away is this school?"

"Five hours away."

"Five! I can't bike five hours to go see you," Helga stammered quickly turning to look at Phoebe. "So is your whole family moving to this new city or what?"

"No just me," Phoebe declared. "Blue Ridge Academy is a boarding school."

"You're going to be living in the school?" Helga asked chuckling sarcastically. "Wow Phoebe it sounds like a dream come true for you."

"I'm so sorry Helga," Phoebe said grabbing Helga's hands. "I hate to do this."

"Then don't go," Helga pleaded gripping Phoebe's hands. "You've been my best friend since preschool and I can't bear to watch you leave from my life."

"But Helga I'm not leaving from your life," Phoebe corrected shaking her head. "I promise I'll keep contact with you, and who knows maybe during junior year you can join me there."

"You know Phoebs sophomore year isn't going to be the same without you."

"I know it's not going to be the same without you either Helga."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I did," Phoebe stated, "I presume you didn't pay must attention to it or -"

"I just didn't listen," Helga finished pulling her hands away. "We better make these two last weeks together worth it."

"Not exactly," Phoebe said looking back at her computer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the application deadline was back in February but Blue Ridge Academy extended it to June," Phoebe explained. "I mailed the application on the last day and I still haven't received any word that I have been accepted to the school."

Helga couldn't help but smile and feel somewhat relieved to know that there was still a chance Phoebe wasn't going anywhere. She didn't want her best friend to leave to a school she never heard of, and have to spend weekends moping by herself without Phoebe to be there.

Even if it was selfish of her to keep Phoebe from pursuing a goal she wanted to accomplish. She noticed that Phoebe was lucky to have parents who cared about her education, unlike her parents who didn't even know their daughter was already in high school.

"My mother told me to write this letter to show some interest in Blue Ridge Academy although from the hundreds of applicants I doubt they'll choose me."

"They'll be stupid not to take you Phoebe," Helga pointed out smirking. "I still don't want you to go and I don't want you to think it's selfish of me for trying to keep you by my side."

"But Helga -"

"No Phoebe, I said don't think about it."

"Not thinking."

"It's okay Phoebe," Helga said clearing her throat. "I should stop thinking of myself and think about you for once so whatever happens just know that I'll -"

Suddenly the door burst open and Phoebe's mother Reba walked in with a big smile on her face. Helga looked away not wanting to look at one of the persons who wanted Phoebe to go to a different school. Even though, they are Phoebe's parents who were only looking out for their daughter's best interest.

"Phoebe dear!" Reba cried excitedly. "Guess what just came in the mail?"

Phoebe looked at her mother surprised but glanced at Helga anxiously. Immediately Helga got a sick feeling insider her stomach already predicting what was going to come. It looked like the misfortune of having Phoebe leave wasn't going to be easy to overcome. There might be a solution to keep Phoebe from leaving, but Helga couldn't think of one. Except begging her not to leave but maybe Helga could order her friend not to go away.

Reba sighed noticing Helga staring at the floor, "Hello Helga I didn't know you were still here."

"Hey Mrs. Hyerdahl," Helga greeted with a forced smile. "Just hanging around."

"Well it's going to be a party here, after I announce the good news," Reba said tapping Helga's shoulder. "We finally got word of Phoebe's acceptance to Blue Ridge Academy."

"Really?" Phoebe asked standing up from her chair.

"Yes dear," Reba confirmed showing her daughter the letter in her hands. "Congratulations."

Phoebe grabbed the letter with trembling hands not wanting to make eye contact with her best friend. Three hearts were beating at a steady rate, but someone's was breaking as she tried to deal with the news. It might be good news for Phoebe and her parents but Helga wasn't too thrilled about it.

The one person who kept her company and also kept her sane was going to leave. Helga pondered deeply, who was she to stop her friend from going to another school? She was only the best friend who didn't have authority over Phoebe. Even though, she bossed Phoebe around to do her errands like getting her lunch and sometimes in the morning getting her donuts with heart-shaped sprinkles.

The ones with the major authority were Phoebe's parents. From the reaction that Phoebe's mother got from the letter, there was no doubt that her parents were determined to send Phoebe to this school. It caused Helga pain to see a tiny smile trying to form on Phoebe's lips. She wanted this, Phoebe wanted to go to this private school.

"I can't believe it," Phoebe said skimming through the letter.

"Yeah I can't believe it either," Helga muttered crossing her arms.

Phoebe looked up at Helga apologetically, "I'm sorry Helga. I never thought my application was going to make it through even when I mailed it on the last day."

"It's a sign Phoebe," Reba reckoned placing her arm around Phoebe. "It shows that this school is right for you."

Phoebe grinned weakly at her mother then sighed glancing at Helga. Helga figured what was going inside Phoebe's mind. In what way could Phoebe tell Helga "Sayonara!" During the years they hanged out together Phoebe had been a loyal friend and also sometimes a good "helper."

It was time for Helga to do something nice for her best friend. Phoebe wanted to go to this school and Helga wasn't going to withhold Phoebe's wishes to come true. Helga hated to do this but it was time to let go.

"This is exceptional news mother but I think I'll be better in the school I'm -"

"No Phoebe!" Helga shouted slowly taking a deep breath afterward. "Take the advantage of this opportunity. Don't think of me but think about yourself."

"Helga I can wait for -"

"No! You aren't going to wait you're going to go," Helga ordered signaling to the door. "Don't worry about me Phoebs, I promise you I'm going to be okay."

Phoebe swallowed a sob walking up to Helga to hug her. Helga didn't want to cry but a few tears escaped from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away telling herself that she didn't like people watching her cry.

"Oh you girls are going to make me cry," Reba said placing her hand over her heart.

"You better not forget about me," Helga said pulling away from Phoebe.

"I can never forget you Helga."

"It's nice to see you being supportive of Phoebe," Reba commented wrapping her arm around Helga. "Maybe next year you can join Phoebe at Blue Ridge Academy if you talk to your parents."

Helga wanted to roll her eyes already picturing her parents agreeing to let her go to a private school. Not bloody likely but as Helga processed the idea of her best friend going to another school, she was already working on an idea of her own.

"Oh my Phoebe looks like we got lots of work to do," Reba said walking towards to the door. "We only got two weeks to get you ready."

"This is so exhilarating," Phoebe stated smiling proudly.

"How about we go buy school supplies?" Reba proposed opening the door. "Helga you can come to I'll get you anything you need."

"Wow no more taking paper from my classmates," Helga mumbled trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Helga please come along," Phoebe said heading to the door.

"Sure thing let me get my stuff," Helga said grabbing her magazines.

"We'll wait for you downstairs," Reba said leaving the room with Phoebe trailing behind her mother.

Helga sighed nodding slowly waiting for them to leave the room. She gradually made her way to Phoebe's desk, keeping her gaze fixated on the Blue Ridge Academy brochure. She grabbed it wanting to shred it to pieces and make confetti but an idea flashed in her mind. Without wasting another second she quickly placed the brochure under her magazines.

She might be letting her friend think she was letting her go but deep down inside, she was thinking of joining Phoebe in this new school. Helga smirked knowing the battle of convincing her parents was going to be tough, but if she was persistent she would win. She didn't care what it was going to take but Helga was going to enroll at Blue Ridge Academy too.

* * *

Here we go again! Helga and Phoebe going on a crazy adventure. Well it looks like Phoebe is going on the adventure. But will Helga be able to join her? What should Helga's next step be? If she wants to join her friend Phoebe at Blue Ridge Academy, then Helga's going to have to get to work.

Well wonderful readers, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter to this new story. Now that you're done reading, let's leave a review. There is going to be more drama, chaos, and loads of fun in the upcoming chapters. This is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter Two: A Heartfelt Plea!


	2. A Heartfelt Plea

A/N: (Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter to this newest story. The beginning chapters might be slow but it will get better. I haven't been to boarding school so I did some research, hope it's somewhat realistic. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget to leave a review in the end!)

Summary: Phoebe applies to a private boarding school and leaves Helga to join Blue Ridge Academy. Not having her best friend around, Helga decides to enroll in the boarding school. Once both girls are in they meet the exclusive clique in school called the Foxy Foxes. Can Phoebe and Helga succeed in a new school and what happens when both meet Arnold and Gerald? Will they be able to survive the school filled with gossip, mystery, and drama?

**The Foxy Foxes Motto: **

If they say you're in, you're in.

If you break the rules, you're in.

If you mess with them, kiss your life goodbye.

**Chapter 2: A Heartfelt Plea**

* * *

_She didn't care what it was going to take but Helga was going to enroll at Blue Ridge Academy too._

* * *

A busy tone was heard on the other end of the line as Helga hanged up. She slammed the cordless phone on the bed. It was starting to get frustrating not being able to communicate with any available administrator at Blue Ridge Academy. Every time Helga dialed an automated operator answered the call and Helga pushed the numbers to direct her to the admissions office. Except, Helga's phone calls kept being transferred to a busy signal.

It was true that school was in vacation but there had to be someone working there. Helga groaned ending another unanswered call not knowing if she should bother to call again. Maybe it was a sign. A sign that she didn't belong in that school. She and Phoebe will have to settle seeing each other during the occasional vacation.

It was the next day after finding out the news of Phoebe's departure in two weeks. If Helga wanted to apply to this school she needed to get the proper information as soon as possible. She was going to start gathering information yesterday, but she never imagined that shopping for school supplies was going to take all day.

Helga arrived home just in time for dinner but thanks to Phoebe's mother, she didn't have to endure dry toast and milk. Phoebe's mother took the two girls out to Chez Paris to celebrate. Helga didn't know if should've been happy for finally eating some decent food or for being away from her family.

The idea of being away from her family sounded like paradise. It was one of the reasons why Helga wanted to enroll into Blue Ridge Academy. No more seeing her mother passed out in the kitchen in the late afternoons. No more hearing Big Bob yell at the television when he was watching his show The Wheel. No more knowing of Olga's perfect life in New York.

The brochure described Blue Ridge Academy as one of the top schools in the state. It was co-ed and the school was located up in the cliffs overlooking the ocean. The school offered lots of curricular activities, sports, but there was one thing Helga didn't like. The students were required to wear uniforms. It didn't matter because it was a sacrifice she was willing to take. Helga was determined to do anything to be able to hang out with Phoebe.

Helga cleared her throat glancing around her room for some reassurance before grabbing the phone again. She hit redial, crossed her fingers, and hoped for someone to finally answer her call. She pushed the number to be transferred to the admissions office and the phone started to ring.

"Good morning, this is Mrs. Gomez. How can I help you?"

Helga didn't know if she should've kissed the phone for finally getting an answer or jump up and down on her bed.

"Hello?" Mrs. Gomez repeated.

Helga sighed relieved and quickly replied, "Yes…hi…I mean hello."

"How can I help you," Mrs. Gomez asked starting to sound impatient.

Helga cleared her throat, "I'm calling for Blue Ridge Academy?"

"Yes this is Blue Ridge Academy."

"Oh good," Helga replied trying not to sound nervous. "I'm calling to get information on enrolling my daughter. I know it's at the last minute but she's very interested."

"Who am I speaking with?" Mrs. Gomez said

Helga scanned around the room then replied, "Mrs. Pataki."

"Okay Mrs. Pataki, I must inform you that to enroll your daughter to our school there needs to be an application on file," Mrs. Gomez explained. "The deadline for applications is February 15. You can download an application and check the school's requirements on our website."

"I see," Helga muttered disappointed. "Well isn't there another way to enroll my daughter like an interview or…something?"

"I'm sorry but that's not possible. There is an interview when we need more information about the student," Mrs. Gomez stated. "The application is very important to determine if the student qualifies for Blue Ridge Academy."

Helga rolled her eyes taking a long gander at the phone as she mumbled to herself, "I'm as qualified as the next person."

"Besides I'm sorry to inform you but the school has no more space for any students," Mrs. Gomez declared bringing Helga's heart to a standstill. "If you want to enroll your daughter here, then fill out the application and send it before the deadline."

Helga closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip to keep from cursing. She was really wishing that there was another way to apply to the school. Other than filling out the application but it didn't matter since there was no more space. Definitely luck wasn't on her side. The idea of joining her best friend at Blue Ridge Academy looked like it wasn't going to come true.

"In addition to the application," Mrs. Gomez continued. "Your daughter needs to take the SSAT and have the scores sent here."

"SS…what?" Helga stammered sighing frustrated. "So there is no other possible way other than sending an application?"

"Not at the moment," Mrs. Gomez replied not noticing Helga's unhappy tone. "But if your daughter is still interested she can take a tour and apply in the future."

"A tour?" Helga wondered.

"Yes we offer a presentation of the school and a tour of the campus."

Helga felt her eyes widen in surprise and in excitement. The attempts of enrolling over the phone were not working out. Perhaps, if she showed up at Blue Ridge Academy in person then she could figure out her next steps. She could talk with someone and after lots of begging, she'll finally be admitted.

She imagined that once at the school she could land an interview with an admissions director. She could convince them that without her presence at Blue Ridge Academy, it was going to be one lousy year. The one lousy year Helga didn't want to have without her friend Phoebe. It was the perfect second plan because the first one of calling to enroll her "daughter" meaning herself wasn't exactly working.

"The tour sounds good," Helga said lying down on her bed. "I'm sure my daughter would love to take it."

"Mrs. Pataki your daughter will have to accompanied by a parent."

Helga abruptly sat up thinking about her two dreary parents. Why did everything have to have a catch? Of course, Helga knew she was going to have to talk to her parents but she didn't feel quite ready yet. The one person she really needed to face off was her father Big Bob. He was probably just going to laugh in her face when she proposed her request.

"Hello?" Mrs. Gomez uttered interrupting Helga's thoughts. "Mrs. Pataki are you still there?"

"Yes," Helga replied disappointed. "Um…when can I take the tour? This week?"

"We're starting to offer tours in the first week of October," Mrs. Gomez answered. "Two weeks after school has started."

Helga grimaced at how complicated her plans were turning out to be. In two weeks, she started school and she couldn't just skip the second week of school to visit another one. She had to program herself to not get her hopes up if she didn't get accepted. Helga was going to have to get used to the idea that she was stuck in her mediocre school. And accept the fact that Phoebe was gone.

"Okay," Helga finally replied feeling defeated. "Can I sign up now?"

"Call during September to schedule a date. Tours are every Tuesday and Thursday," Mrs. Gomez replied. "Are there any more questions?"

Nope, all the information Helga needed for the moment was acquired. The only thing she needed to worry about is persuading one of her parents to accompany her on the tour. Helga needed to pick her words carefully to convince either parent to drive for five hours to the school. Although, before Helga ended the call she did have one more question.

"Just one last question," Helga said chuckling nervously. "How much is the tuition?"

* * *

There was a distorted chatter coming from downstairs until a familiar jingle engulfed the whole house with its music. Helga rolled her eyes as she treaded down the stairs after being in her room for the past two hours. Once she ended the phone call, Helga spent pacing in her room coming up with reasons for her parents to let her go to the school. She even tried writing down all the reasons on flashcards to help her remember but she threw them away.

Helga didn't have to a have a real reason for her parents. She already knew the main two reasons why she wanted to go to Blue Ridge Academy. One, to be united with Phoebe during their sophomore year. Two, to be away from her "perfect" family that absolutely cared about her wellbeing. She only hoped that if they at least cared for her a little bit then they'll grant her wish of letting her go.

It was lunchtime and Helga figured Big Bob must've been home to eat then get back to work. She knew her father was home but it wasn't because of the Hummer parked outside but his laughter coming from the living room.

"If you want the best quality at low low prices then head down to Big Bob's Beepers!"

Helga gripped the banister as she tried not to gag from hearing her father's catchphrase. She reached the last step and turned towards the living room. It was surprising that Big Bob's Beepers was still in business even when beepers had gone out of style. Big Bob didn't give up and he continued to sell any type of communication device. Of course, it was "great" quality cell phones at such "low, low" prices.

Big Bob continued to run his business and brought in thousands to support the family. If Big Bob didn't give up then Helga wasn't going to give up either. Even if it took a whole year to convince him to enroll her at Blue Ridge Academy. At least she'll join Phoebe in time for junior year.

Helga took a deep breath before stepping into the living room. Her father was sitting on the couch watching his commercial on the TV. Big Bob Pataki, the head of household was arrogant, selfish, and obnoxious. He had silver gray hair and was kind of on the chubby side. Even though, he claimed all his upper body was pure muscle. He also had the unibrow that tragically Helga had inherited.

"That's how it's done," Big Bob remarked clapping his hands bumping gazes with Helga. "What do you want?"

Helga glared at him for a second but quickly changed her expression. She reminded herself that she needed to put on her best show.

"Hey dad, aren't you supposed to go run your beeper empire?" Helga asked taking a seat next to him.

"I'll be leaving in a minute," Big Bob replied more fascinated in the television.

Helga nodded, "I bet you already knew that I start school in two weeks."

Big Bob grunted in reply and Helga proceeded, "How would you like it if I could get an even better education than the one I get now?"

"Education is education," Big Bob stated glancing at Helga. "All schools offer it."

Helga scowled at him but was surprised that he actually listened to her question.

"Doi! But I can get a scholarly education at a much better school than the one I'm in now which blows."

"I'm sure you're fine in your school."

"That's the point Bob," Helga argued leaning forward to meet her dad's gaze. "I'm not fine. I should be getting the education Olga got. Don't you want me to be educated like Olga?"

Helga held her breath hoping the topic of her big perfect sister would finally get Big Bob's attention. The only sibling who practically got all the admiration was Olga Pataki. There were absolutely no flaws in Olga who was practically born perfect. Olga had everything from good looks, superior intelligence, and the devotion of her parents.

"What exactly do you want?"

"There's this school that has the best -"

"No!" Big Bob said turning off the television.

"You didn't let me finish."

"If it's about going to another school the answer is no."

Helga stammered, "You didn't even let me tell you about the school."

"Fine what's so great about this school that you want to transfer to it?"

"Everything," Helga replied with a shrug. "It has lots to offer to a student like me."

"Is it a public school?" Big Bob asked standing up.

Helga looked away, "It's a private school."

"Private!" Big Bob yelled looking down at Helga. "Those schools require money."

"Yeah but you'll be paying for my education," Helga said standing up. "A good education I definitely need."

"You're already getting an education," Big Bob pointed out turning away. "And it's for free, why should I pay for education?"

"Don't you already pay for education through taxes?" Helga stated walking in front of him. "And what's the problem with paying for a better education? Don't you care about me?"

Big Bob sighed walking past her, "Yeah, yeah, but there's no way you're going to a snobby rich school."

"Well I'm going to continue bugging you until you give in," Helga called out as Big Bob walked out of the living room. "It's a very nice school it's called Blue Ridge Academy and -"

"I don't want to hear it!" he snapped abruptly turning around to face Helga. "You're staying in the school you're in because that way I can keep my eyes on you."

Helga smirked crossing her arms, "Please you haven't paid attention to me since I was little. Why start now?"

"Because it's never too late," he replied walking into the hallway.

"Oh come on please let me go," Helga cried out standing still.

"No!" Big Bob shouted heading to the kitchen.

"Please?" Helga muttered into the empty hallway. "All I'm asking is to be with my friend."

Helga turned away when suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door. She gritted her teeth to keep her from screaming. Nothing was turning out as she planned. Even if Big Bob continued to refuse, Helga wasn't going to give up. There was still her mother who could easily be convinced if she was in her dazed mood.

The knocking on the door persisted followed by the sound of the doorbell. Helga realized to stop thinking about her dilemma and answer the door. She opened the door to reveal the reason she wanted to change schools. Helga's best friend Phoebe stood outside with a shy smile and an awkward wave.

"Hello Helga," Phoebe said giggling. "I came over because your phone line was always busy. Want to go for a walk?"

"Why?" Helga wondered smiling. "Are you here to tell me that you're not leaving?"

Phoebe looked away shaking her head slowly, "Helga…um…"

"It's okay," Helga said closing the door behind her. "Let's go."

After walking through the park three times, the two girls finally took some rest on a pair of swings. Phoebe sighed dangling her feet above the sand and Helga started twisting the chains to let the swing swirl her around. During the whole walk, both girls reminisced their friendship and the good memories.

Helga laughed feeling quite dizzy, "So Phoebs I know it's still early but have you packed everything up?"

"No I still have lots to do," Phoebe giggled. "My mother made a doctor's and a dentist's appointment by the end of the week."

"Sucks to be you," Helga remarked continuing to swirl.

"I can't wait for these two weeks to end so I can start school."

Helga placed her feet on the sand to stop twirling and faced Phoebe angrily. "I don't want that because that means you'll be gone and it means I start school.

"School isn't bad."

"It's going to be when you're not here."

"I'm sure you'll make new friends," Phoebe assured placing her hand on Helga's shoulder.

Helga scoffed, "Phoebe you have been with me all this time and you know I'm not good at making friends. I'm lucky I have you at least."

"Try to be nicer," Phoebe advised. "You happen to lose your temper way too much."

"I'm not always angry Phoebe!" Helga yelled frowning. "I can be nice when I want to, and right now I don't want to be because my best friend is leaving. Try to understand."

"Understanding," Phoebe replied not looking at Helga. "Nonetheless try to be more friendly and quit beating people up."

"Criminey, where am I supposed to get my lunch?" Helga asked smiling.

Phoebe smiled back, "Oh Helga I'm going to miss everything you do."

"Yeah it's going to be tough without you but I guess you're right," Helga paused and sighed. "I should get new friends like I guess you'll meet new people at your school."

"I only hope people are courteous."

"Phoebs you're going to a snobby rich school," Helga pointed out. "Good luck finding someone who doesn't ask you how much money you have in your wallet."

"Not everyone at Blue Ridge Academy is rich Helga," Phoebe explained. "There are some students with scholarships."

"Still everyone must be stuck-up."

"I presume I can find a friend in the roommate I get."

"You don't get a weird feeling of having to sleep at school?" Helga asked laughing nervously.

"Not really I guess I just have to get used to the idea."

Helga bobbed her head slowly also knowing that she'll have to get used to the idea of her friend leaving. If any luck was on her side then she'll also have to get used to the idea of sleeping at school. The only thing that still detained her was her parents. Even when Helga was planning of joining Phoebe at the school, she wasn't going to say anything. Besides if a wish was told then it wouldn't come true.

"Get used to everything," Phoebe added glancing at Helga. "I think after awhile it won't seem so peculiar."

"So what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Helga asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

'_Continue bugging my parents to enroll me at your school,'_ Helga wanted to reply but kept her mouth shut.

"Anything you want," Helga suggested smiling weakly.

"How about we go to the community's swimming pool?" Phoebe proposed. "It's still summer so might as well make the most of it."

Helga nodded suddenly feeling discouraged when Phoebe's cell phone started ringing. She listened to Phoebe talk to her mother who was asking her to buy a gallon of milk. Phoebe stood up from the swing and agreed that she was on her way.

"I got to go," Phoebe announced putting her cell phone away.

"I'll go to your house tomorrow so we can go to the swimming pool," Helga said standing up.

"I'll be waiting for you," Phoebe said smiling. "And Helga I'm very grateful to you for being my friend."

"Yeah and I'm grateful to you for putting up with me."

"See you tomorrow," Phoebe called waving goodbye.

Helga hesitated then shouted, "Phoebe wait!"

Phoebe looked back at Helga confused, "Yes?"

Helga took a step forward and reached into the front pocket of her jeans. She took out a silver charm bracelet and smiled at Phoebe.

"I want you to have this," Helga declared extending her hand towards Phoebe.

"Oh Helga I can't take this," Phoebe replied shaking her head.

"Yes you can because I'm giving it to you," Helga said placing it in Phoebe's hand.

"But Helga this is special for you."

Helga knew it was true that a simple charm bracelet was special to her. It was a present her parents got her for her birthday. The bracelet was important for Helga because it was the only time her parents actually remembered she was turning fourteen. Big Bob even called her Helga and not even once did he mix her name with Olga. Of course, the next day was like she returned back into her normal chaotic household.

"I know but I want someone who's special to me to have it," Helga confessed still avoiding Phoebe's gaze. "Besides I don't even wear it."

Phoebe smiled down at the bracelet and threw her arms around Helga, "Thank you. I promise I'll take good care of it."

"You better," Helga warned jokingly hugging her friend. "I hate to say this because I don't want you to leave but deep down I do wish you the best."

"Same here," Phoebe whispered pulling away to look at Helga. "I don't know why but I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other soon."

"Doi! Phoebe we're going to see each other tomorrow," Helga remarked laughing.

"Yes but I hope maybe next year you can join me at Blue Ridge Academy," Phoebe yearned hugging Helga again.

Helga smiled to herself, "We'll see."

Phoebe pulled away and waved goodbye to her friend. Helga remained frozen watching her best friend walk away from the park and in two weeks away from her life. She bit her lip to hold from screaming out in frustration. She tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. She made an effort to mend her broken heart and keep it together from breaking. At least, until the day Phoebe was gone from the neighborhood.

There were still twelve days left before Helga started school. She still needed to work her charm with her parents to finally convince them. It didn't matter what Helga needed to do to get her parents to enroll her into Blue Ridge Academy. She was going to climb mountains, swim an entire ocean, or spend time with the thing she feared the most. Rats. But Helga G. Pataki wasn't going to give up because she was not a quitter.

* * *

No response. There wasn't a single response from Phoebe. Helga groaned closing the lid from her laptop, fighting the urge to not throw it against the wall. Five e-mails, she had sent five e-mails to Phoebe but there was still no reply.

Alas, the two weeks she spent hanging out with Phoebe flew by quicker before Helga could count to ten. It was already the last week of September and to her horror she had started school by herself. Phoebe had left on a Friday morning the week before school started and it had been a painful goodbye for both of them. Helga didn't know if the whole weekend she spent crying was because her friend was gone or because her parents still refused to listen to her request.

Every single day Helga bugged both of her parents but neither one listened to her one wish. It was getting difficult going to school without Phoebe since Helga wasn't a friendly person. Everyone in the school avoided her like she had the plague. She hated to sit by herself during lunchtime and not have anyone to express her inner most desires.

It was already the second week of school. Helga feared that her chances of joining Blue Ridge Academy were shrinking with each passing day. She knew it was already too late to hope for an opportunity but she did not want to give up. At least she wanted to convince her parents to let her apply for her junior year.

"Why isn't Phoebe replying?" Helga muttered checking her e-mail again. "It's been four days."

"Helga dinner is served!" Miriam called from downstairs. "Come down and eat."

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses!" Helga shouted back turning her computer off.

She stood up almost tripping over her school books she had thrown all over the floor. Helga grumbled leaving the room and sprinted down the stairs. It was already past seven o'clock and she still hadn't started her homework. Helga kept procrastinating by checking her e-mail every fifteen minutes hoping for a response from Phoebe.

Ever since, Phoebe started school she wrote to Helga everyday. She described in her e-mails that everything was going great and the school was terrific. Phoebe informed her that she already made two friends and they always hanged out together. Helga despised the fact that Phoebe was getting along with her new classmates. On the other hand, Helga was having trouble trying to find a new friend.

There were so many things wrong in Helga's life. One, her family doesn't know she exists unless she reminds them. Two, Phoebe her best friend is five hours away in a new school. And three, her school life was depressing.

Helga entered the dining room and took her seat in the middle of the table. Her mother Miriam was already there sitting at the end taking a sip of water from her glass. There were a bunch of dishes filled with mashed potatoes, stuffing, mixed vegetables, and the roasted chicken in the center. The aroma of all the cooked food brought lots of appetite to Helga. Due to the recent events, Helga hasn't been feeling too hungry.

She was willing to make an exception tonight since it was rare for her mother to cook a decent meal. Miriam Pataki had short blond hair that reached her shoulders and wore tiny purple framed glasses to match her dress. She had gotten married to Big Bob at a young age and was happy in the beginning.

Although, through the years the one emotion Miriam seemed to express often was sadness. There were those occasional days that Miriam did express happiness which was also rare. Helga had already convinced herself that her whole family was silly and that she was the only normal one.

"I want the shipment of smart phones by tomorrow no exceptions," Big Bob ordered walking into the dining room.

Helga rolled her eyes glancing at her father yakking away on the phone. He sat at the other end of the table without looking at the other family members.

"I got clients expecting those phones so you better send them right away!" Big Bob yelled slamming his fist on the table. "I don't want to hear excuses! I want those cell phones by tomorrow or this will be the last transaction you'll be doing with Big Bob Pataki!"

Helga's body jumped when Big Bob slammed down the cordless phone on the table and started to mutter curses. Once again, she had planned to execute her plan of persuasion but it seemed Big Bob wasn't in the mood to listen to any plea.

Miriam cleared her throat glancing at Helga, "So how was school?"

Helga sighed, "Terrible because I would be better off at Blue Ridge Academy than the one I'm in now."

"Are you going to start that nonsense again?" Big Bob snapped pouring gravy over his mashed potatoes.

"Yes because I want to go this school," Helga stated staring at her father. "Please dad I promise you I'm not going to bug you anymore…at least for awhile."

"You've been riding my back these past few days about this school," Big Bob recalled shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "Pass the stuffing."

Helga reached for the bowl and placed it near her father, "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"I want you to stop bothering me!" Big Bob declared pointing at Helga. "We already discussed this and you're staying in the school you're in now."

Helga scowled at her plate and continued, "If you send me to this school I'll be out of your hair. You won't have to worry about me."

'_Even though you already don't worry about me,'_ Helga mentally added.

"The answer is no!"

"You can turn my room into anything you want," Helga proposed placing both of her hands on the table. "You can turn it into your white belt collection or into Olga's trophy room but please let me go to Blue Ridge Academy."

Big Bob grunted throwing his fork on the plate, "No Olga."

"It's Helga dad," Helga corrected rapidly not letting the confusion of names get her angry. "I'm begging you. Please check out this school so at least I can join for junior year."

"You want to go to this school but you haven't even mentioned how much it's going to cost?" Big Bob said taking a long gulp of his beer.

"Cost?" Helga repeated nervously looking away. "Um…the tuition is…thirty-five thousand."

"Thirty…fiv…five…" Big Bob choked on his drink. "Thousand…annually?"

"Yeah," Helga replied slowly. "Come on Big Bob, if you can afford Olga's penthouse in New York then paying for my education is going to be a piece of cake."

"You think I'm made of money?"

"Yes, yes I do," Helga nodded. "You're the beeper king, of course you're made of money."

He wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked over at his wife, "What do you think Miriam?"

"Uh what?" Miriam asked confused. "Whatever makes the girl happy."

Helga nodded vigorously, "It will make me really happy."

"Well…" Big Bob paused rubbing his chin. "Fine we'll look into this school of yours."

Helga squealed but stopped immediately reminding her of her sister Olga. She felt giddy on the inside and wanted to jump up on the table with joy. Her broken heart was beating rapidly as it was no longer empty but filled with excitement.

"Really Big Bob? You're going to take me?"

"Sure," he replied unfazed. "If it's going to keep you from bothering me."

"Absolutely," Helga assured standing up to hug her father.

She was surprised by her gesture. Miriam got out of her confused state becoming surprised at Helga showing affection to Big Bob. Even he was shocked when Helga threw her arms around him. First thing tomorrow morning she was going to call Blue Ridge Academy to sign up for a tour. It was the perfect chance to obtain an interview with an admissions director.

"Are you sure they'll want to take you after all this time?"

Helga pulled away feeling her smile fade away at the thought of being turned down. It was going to be embarrassing to have driven all the way there and not get accepted. She was going to have to face the fury of her father who'll probably be screaming all the way back home. As long as she tried to get into the school and if it didn't work, then she'll settle in seeing her friend Phoebe.

"They'll have to take me or my name's not Helga G. Pataki," Helga declared glancing at both her parents.

* * *

Looks like Helga finally got her wish. Except, will she be able to get accepted once she arrives at Blue Ridge Academy? Or will she have to wait until she's a junior to join? Will Phoebe be happy to see her friend and why did she stop writing? It seems that it's road trip for Helga and her family. Oh what joy!

The second chapter has been posted and now you're just gonna have to wait for the next one. Don't worry the other Hey Arnold characters will come in soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review. This is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Heads Up


	3. Heads Up!

A/N: (Hello! Here's the next chapter. Now we get to see…well I guess we have to read about it huh? Thanks to the people who have reviewed, glad you're enjoying it. It will definitely get better. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget to leave a review in the end!)

Summary: Phoebe applies to a private boarding school and leaves Helga to join Blue Ridge Academy. Not having her best friend around, Helga decides to enroll in the boarding school. Once both girls are in they meet the exclusive clique in school called the Foxy Foxes. Can Phoebe and Helga succeed in a new school and what happens when both meet Arnold and Gerald? Will they be able to survive the school filled with gossip, mystery, and drama?

**The Foxy Foxes Motto: **

If they say you're in, you're in.

If you break the rules, you're in.

If you mess with them, kiss your life goodbye.

**Chapter 3: Heads Up!**

* * *

"_They'll have to take me or my name's not Helga G. Pataki," Helga declared glancing at both her parents_

* * *

It couldn't be true. It wasn't true. There was no possible way that it was true. The fact that Phoebe was gone still seemed like a crazy nightmare. A nightmare Helga wanted to wake up from but sadly it wasn't a dream, it was reality. The reality that never wanted to sink in because Helga didn't want to accept that Phoebe was in another school.

They both grew up together in the neighborhood and spent each day sharing their troubles, thrills, and top-secrets. Why did everything have to change? Helga was a person who didn't like change. Although, she was hoping to change schools but she wanted everything to go back like it was with Phoebe.

"Will you open the window Olga. It's getting stuffy in here," Big Bob blurted out glancing at the rearview mirror.

Helga opened her eyes quickly at the bellowing voice from her father. She stirred in the passenger's seat starting to wake up from her dazed thoughts. She lowered the window suddenly feeling a burst of wind blow on her face.

Helga fought the urge to stick her head out the window and scream out loud on how happy she was. It was hard to believe but her dream of going to Blue Ridge Academy had come true. The dream was still half-fulfilled since she was barely going for the tour. However, with any luck by the end of the day she'll end up being another student enrolled in the school.

She brushed her bangs aside and took a deep breath inhaling the cool salty ocean breeze. Blue Ridge Academy was a large school overlooking the ocean on a cliff and it was surrounded by small hillsides with gorgeous mansions.

Helga noticed to her left without paying attention to her father that there was the ocean. She couldn't exactly see the waves but could see the clear sky blending in with the ocean. The ocean was riding along with them but Helga saw that as Big Bob drove up the cliff the ocean started to disappear behind the trees.

On her right side she saw more trees and a stretch of land covered with shrubs, wild flowers, and tall grass. It seemed as if the boarding school was obscured deep into the woods. It wasn't like a military school to keep troubled teens from escaping.

Helga sighed taking a glimpse at her digital wristwatch where the time read 10:10. Since the day she was able to convince her parents into taking her to the school, Helga never stopped thanking them. It was a challenging three weeks for Helga to annoy her parents each day but it looked like the annoyance paid off.

As soon as Big Bob agreed to her request, Helga made an appointment for a tour of the school. The plan was to take the tour then go to the office of admissions and implore them to accept her in the school. It sounded like a good plan and it was the only plan Helga had in mind.

The tour was scheduled at 10:30 on Thursday morning, a week after she had convinced her parents. The emotion of fear shone through Helga's face, from thinking about enrolling into a school three weeks after school had started. The month of September already had ended and it was the first week of October. Helga couldn't believe that she was skipping a day from her own school to visit another one.

Early in the morning around four o'clock, Helga and her father started the five hour long drive to Blue Ridge Academy. Miriam had decided to stay home which was a decision Helga made when she tried to wake her up but didn't budge. Helga didn't care which parent accompanied her on her trip because she only cared about getting enrolled.

During the five hour drive there was an awkward silence among Helga and Big Bob. There wasn't much communication except for little phrases like changing the radio station, lowering the window, and asking for directions. Helga didn't mind if she wasn't talking to her father who was more concentrated on listening to the sports announcer on the radio. The only thing Helga did mind was her whole body feeling sore and her butt falling asleep. She couldn't wait any longer to get there and stretch her arms and legs.

"How much further?" Big Bob muttered sounding impatient. "Where's the damn school little lady?"

"It must be around here," Helga mumbled scanning the surroundings.

There were only pure trees and a faint glimpse of the ocean once again disappearing among the cliff. Big Bob continued to drive straight where the road started to get bumpy. At the same time they both noticed a sign ahead.

"What's the sign say?" Big Bob asked stopping the car to squint his eyes.

Helga smiled feeling her eyes dazzle with excitement, "Turn right to Blue Ridge Academy."

Big Bob followed the directions and drove to the right down the paved road. The beating of Helga's heart started to speed up as she spotted buildings in the distance. On her right side there was an iron fence where she saw lots of students walking around in the courtyard. Each one was wearing a uniform and Helga grimaced thinking that she'll have to wear one too. If she got accepted. The iron fence turned into a brick wall blocking Helga's view of the rest of the school.

"This school looks too complicated," Big Bob complained glancing out Helga's window.

"School is a school," Helga replied looking at the road curving to the left side.

"Well this school better be worth those thirty-five thousand," Big Bob said gripping the steering wheel.

Down the road there were two arched metal gates with the words Blue Ridge Academy painted in gold. There was a small kiosk with a security guard in the middle. The road continued to curve to the left side leading away from the school and downwards into the residential area with the mansions.

Of course, Helga knew they weren't going to take a tour of luxurious mansions. So Big Bob was going to have to stop in front of the kiosk. The security guard stepped out of the kiosk as Big Bob's car slowly approached the gate.

"Do I have to give this guy anything?" Big Bob asked lowering his window all the way down.

"I don't know," Helga answered looking at the security guard.

"Good morning can I help you?" the security guard asked shifting his gaze from Big Bob to Helga.

"Yeah we're going into the school," Big Bob responded.

"Do you have an appointment with anyone?"

"I…"

"We're here for the tour at 10:30," Helga quickly replied before her father could react.

"Names and identification please."

Big Bob looked over at Helga sternly while he took out his wallet and handed the security guard his ID. The security guard nodded, opened the gate, and signaled for them to proceed forward. Big Bob continued onward turning to the left, heading to the parking lot where there were other cars.

There were other kids getting out of their cars with their parents and were heading towards the main building in the front. Once Big Bob parked the car, Helga finally inhaled a breath of air. She stepped out of the car suddenly cringing when her legs felt wobbly and her arms ached from sitting for five hours.

"Hey Olga you have everything?" Big Bob shouted setting the alarm on his Hummer.

"It's Helga and yes I have everything," Helga said clutching her black tote bag in her hands.

They started to walk up the path in the same direction the others were going but suddenly stopped to observe their surroundings. There was a light brown brick building with two large open doors in the middle. Across the building there was a white fountain with six jets springing water upwards and it was surrounded by flowers.

"I guess that tuition money paid for that damn fountain," Big Bob muttered shaking his head. "And this is where you want to go?"

Helga nodded bringing the image of her best friend Phoebe into her mind. It didn't matter if Blue Ridge Academy was an exclusive snobby rich school with only conceited students allowed to attend. Helga didn't care if she had to be with snobby classmates. All she wanted was to be with her friend Phoebe.

"Come on Bob we're going to be late for the tour," Helga announced walking up the concrete steps.

"This better be worth it," he grumbled climbing the steps too.

Before stepping through the entrance, Helga took a deep breath and walked inside taking in the ambiance. The floors were paved in white marble and the walls were colored dark red. There were two hallways leading in both directions and in front of Helga there were lots of framed pictures.

The pictures showed the former headmasters of the school and in the middle was the picture of the current headmaster. Next to the picture on a pedestal was a small golden statue of a fox pouncing with its tail curved. There was a small plaque with the words _Blue Ridge Academy: Founded 1927_ inscribed into it.

Helga was astounded on how extravagant the entrance hall looked. It did not compare to the dilapidated hallways filled with dull painted lockers back in her old school. She couldn't believe that Phoebe was coming to a luxurious school that was supposed to be academically challenged.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Big Bob asked glancing at both corridors trying to decide which one to take.

Helga shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know where the ballroom is."

The ballroom was where everyone who had signed up for a tour of the school had to report. It was already 10:20 and in ten minutes the assembly was going to begin. Except, Helga and Big Bob weren't even near the ballroom. Helga lost track of the crowd when she got distracted from staring at her surroundings.

Helga peeked down the hallway to her left side but there were only closed doors and no signs of a living soul. She started to wonder if the boarding school was haunted but quickly changed her mind when she heard heels clicking on the floor. A woman with fair skin, black hair tied up in a bun, and black eyes walked down the hallway. She wore a flowered green blouse tucked into black slacks and black boots.

Immediately Helga walked up to the woman and asked, "Excuse me do you know where's the ballroom?"

"Are you here for the tour?"

Helga looked away, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well you're not wearing a uniform," the woman pointed looking over at Big Bob.

Helga looked down at her clothes which weren't exactly matching to the school's uniform. She had her long hair in a ponytail with a pink headband. Helga wore a pink polo shirt with black capri pants and black flats. On the other hand, her father was only wearing brown slacks and a red polo shirt.

"To get to the ballroom go down this hallway," the woman signaled behind her and then made her hand curve to the left. "Then turn left and exit outside into the courtyard where there is a fountain with a fox surrounded by four gazebos. Ahead of the fountain there is a tan colored building which holds the student's lockers and some classrooms. On the right side there's a white painted building where the ballroom is on the second floor. The first floor has the student store and the nurse's office."

Helga nodded slowly feeling her brain almost malfunction, "Oh okay thank you."

The woman smiled, "Sure, I hope you'll enjoy your tour."

'_I only hope I can get accepted after all this time,'_ Helga yearned watching the woman walk away.

Big Bob coughed interrupting Helga's aspiring thoughts of getting into the school. It was a struggle convincing her parents and now came the challenge to convince the school's administrators.

"We better get going," Helga announced starting to walk down the hallway and turned left.

The school bell rang making Helga stop in her tracks. She hesitated for a moment glancing back at the closed doors before stepping out into the courtyard. As she walked through the doors with Big Bob treading behind, she could hear the rustling and chatter of students outside.

The courtyard was large stretching farther than Helga's eyes could see. There were concrete pathways leading to the buildings and grassy areas to relax. Exactly like the woman had described there was a white fountain with a fox looking up into the sky. Around the fountain there were four white gazebos with two benches inside each one.

Once more, Helga shook her head in amazement finally noticing the school building across the fountain. It was a large brick building with windows and the roof was arched where there was a clock. There were students wandering around and they were entering and exiting the clock building.

Lots of butterflies fluttered inside Helga's stomach as she walked towards the white painted building. She headed to the building in a hurried pace already thinking that the tour was about to start. Helga glanced back at her father who was looking down at his wristwatch when she stumbled upon a rock. She almost tripped but bumped into a short skinny boy with curly red hair and freckles.

"Careful there," he said holding her up.

Helga stared at him surprised and muttered, "Why don't _you_ be more careful bucko?"

The boy looked away and continued to walk towards the school building. Helga watched him pass by a bulky guy with short blond spiky hair and an unusual looking nose. The bulky guy was talking to a tall skinny guy with freckles and short blond hair. As the bulky guy noticed the curly haired boy walk by him, he instantly stuck out his right foot and tripped him. Helga frowned as she heard the bulky guy start to laugh and proceed like nothing had happened.

"I'm okay," the boy shouted standing up then headed inside the building.

"That was good Wolfgang," the skinny guy commented chuckling.

"Shut up!" the bulky guy snarled heading away from the building.

"And this is the kind of school you want to go to?" Big Bob stated sounding disgusted.

Helga rolled her eyes, "Please dad there's a bully in every school."

Helga was right that there was a bully in every school. She knew it because she was the bully back in her old school. Maybe that's why she didn't have any friends. It gave her more reason to want to come to this school and join Phoebe. The only person who could tolerate Helga's attitude.

Not wasting another minute, Helga dashed into the building telling herself that Big Bob could catch up to her. She stepped inside looking for a set of stairs which were on the far end of the hallway. Helga rushed for the stairs passing by other parents with their kids. She could hear some people commenting on the school's appearance on how it was astounding. She smiled already agreeing with everyone's comments.

The second floor was filled with colored balloons and there were framed pictures. The pictures showed different groups of students in clubs and sports. There was a table with a woman checking off each visitor for the tour. Helga felt Big Bob behind her as she heard him grumbling about nonsense. They checked in and headed inside the ballroom.

The ballroom was huge with a small stage and a beautiful glass chandelier in the center. There were circular tables with white cloths and flower vases set up as centerpieces. Helga and Big Bob groaned at the same time when they saw most of the tables occupied with people.

Helga realized that there were other kids who were also interested in Blue Ridge Academy. Except, Helga knew she had a mission to accomplish and that was to enroll into this school. No matter what happened. A woman stepped onto the stage and stood behind a podium.

"Good morning to all of you," she greeted. "Welcome to Blue Ridge Academy."

Helga stood awkwardly as everyone in the room clapped politely. She wanted to find a place to sit down but the woman continued with the welcome speech.

"It is wonderful to see many eager students with the potential to make Blue Ridge Academy a prestigious school. Here at Blue Ridge Academy there are many opportunities for your child…"

Helga crossed her arms wanting to pay attention to the speech but she had a hard time concentrating. There was a speech she kept hearing inside her mind and it was the speech she was going to give to the admissions director. She noticed another woman patrolling the tables as she ushered people to any available seats.

"Excuse me," Helga whispered when she approached the woman.

"Yes," the woman replied nervously. "Oh are you looking for an empty seat? How many are in your party?"

"Um…yeah a seat," Helga stammered distracted. "It's for my dad and me but I have one question?"

"Okay."

"Where's the admissions office?"

* * *

"Come on Big Bob," Helga called sprinting down the hallway of the main building. "This is exactly what we came for."

"This better be the last thing," Big Bob grumbled following Helga past the golden fox statue.

The time was 12:20 and the tour was still taking place. The first part of the tour consisted on listening to informational speeches. The second part was going to be touring the campus. Helga didn't want to stare at buildings. She knew she'll have plenty of time to get familiar with everything once she's been enrolled.

The information given about Blue Ridge Academy was about the different classes, sports, and extracurricular activities offered. Helga didn't really pay any attention on that section but did when the info on applications was given. The applications were going to start being accepted in November.

Helga didn't have time for November and she didn't want to start a whole year later. She wanted to start now. The tour was starting to become a fuzzy image because there was only one thing on her mind. The right words for her speech kept circling inside her brain. The words she was going to say to the admissions director to let her be enrolled at the school.

The reason of joining Phoebe wasn't going to be good enough to convince anyone. She knew it was the real reason but nobody was going to understand it. Once the first part of the tour ended, everyone was split up into groups to go outside. As soon as Helga noticed an opportunity to escape she signaled to her father to the main building.

She passed the attendance office, the main office, the counseling office, dean's office, but the one office she wanted was at the far end. Helga panted suddenly stopping in front of the admissions office wondering if it was time for a quick prayer. She figured she was going to need lots of luck when it came to speaking with the admissions director.

Helga took a deep breath opening the door and walked inside the office. She walked up to the counter and watched as two women handled phone calls. She felt Big Bob enter and plop down on the empty couch behind her. Helga cleared her throat trying to get the attention of someone but nobody gave her a single glance.

She cleared her throat louder almost thinking of slamming her fists on the counter. Suddenly she bumped gazes with the woman she met earlier in the hallway. The woman was on the phone and signaled at Helga to wait for a minute. It was almost like she had read Helga's mind who was about to go berserk if nobody gave her attention.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked hanging up the phone.

Helga felt her tongue numb but she still managed to ask, "I wanted to speak with the admissions director."

The woman looked at Helga confused, "Do you have an appointment?"

Helga shook her head embarrassed, "No I just wanted to speak with him."

"Her," the woman corrected glancing at Big Bob then at Helga. "The admissions director is a she."

"Oh," Helga said slowly. "Well I wanted to speak with her."

"May I know what the reason is?"

"To go over um…admission procedures and requirements," Helga stammered shifting her gaze around the office.

"For those things you don't need to speak with the admissions director," the woman replied reaching below the counter then took out a piece of paper. "Here are the requirements and applications are going to be open in November."

"I know that," Helga admitted pushing the paper back. "Please let me speak with her, I have come a long way with my father."

"How far away?" the woman questioned.

"Five hours away," Helga answered exasperating a sigh.

The woman gasped then chuckled, "Wow and just to speak with the admissions director? Well she's currently in a meeting with the headmaster if you don't mind waiting -"

"I can wait," Helga assured nodding.

"As soon as she comes in, I'll let her know that you're waiting for her," the woman promised taking out a pen. "And your name?"

"Helga Pataki," Helga responded smiling. "And thank you uh…"

"Mrs. Gomez," the woman replied.

"Oh Mrs. Gomez, you're the lady I spoke to on the phone…hallway earlier," Helga stuttered before revealing too much.

Mrs. Gomez nodded, "Yes I remember."

Helga nodded too then turned away to take a seat next to the ogre meaning her father.

"So what now?" he muttered tapping his fingers on his knee.

"We wait for the admissions director," Helga whispered taking a deep breath. "And we try to convince her to take me in."

Big Bob snorted, "I'm telling you little lady I don't think they'll take you in this late."

"We'll do whatever it takes," Helga insisted biting her lip nervously. "Even if you have to offer a free cell phone."

"Hey, hey, hey," Big Bob protested. "Big Bob's Beepers never offers free stuff, you know the policies."

Helga rolled her eyes already knowing that Big Bob was the number one person to be greedy. She shifted in her seat when she heard the office door open. Two girls wearing the school uniform walked inside. The girl's uniform consisted of black strap shoes, a pleated blue plaid skirt, and a white long-sleeve blouse with a navy blue crisscross tie and a dark blue cardigan.

The first girl was short with tanned skin and had frizzy blond hair. The second girl was taller with fair skin and had long straight black hair. Helga looked away feeling self-conscious about her plain appearance. She didn't compare to the beautiful looks of the two girls.

"Hi Mrs. Gomez," the blond haired girl said. "Here's the list of sophomores who were granted permission to go out today."

"Thank you Nadine. I'll make a copy of this and you can take it over to Ms. Winters who's in charge of taking the students today," Mrs. Gomez stated looking over at the black haired girl. "Hello Rhonda."

"Mrs. Gomez," the black haired girl replied with a weak smile.

"I'll be right back," Mrs. Gomez uttered walking away.

The black haired girl sighed, "So I'm thinking of sending back the brown parka coat which totally clashes with my boots."

"But I love that coat," the blond haired girl remarked.

"Oh then you can have it since I'm not going to wear it."

"Really? Cool," the blond haired girl said bumping gazes with Helga.

Helga wanted to look away but her eyes caught the gaze of the black haired girl. She stared right back at Helga scanning her from head to toe. To Helga's horror the black haired girl smirked and threw her hair over her shoulder.

Helga finally looked away smiling to herself already thinking, _'I think she likes me.'_

"Here you go girls," Mrs. Gomez said giving the blond haired girl the paper. "Please give it to Ms. Winters on your way."

"Yes Mrs. Gomez," the blond haired girl said leaving the office with the other girl.

Helga sighed thinking it would be more fun if Phoebe was around. If she didn't get in today she hoped she'll see Phoebe before she left. It might be the last time she'll see Phoebe. At least until Phoebe returned home during the vacation. The office door opened and a middle-aged woman wearing a gray pantsuit walked inside. She was tall with dark brown eyes and had a light brown pixie cut with highlights.

"Sarah any calls for me?"

Mrs. Gomez shook her head and glanced at Helga, "No but there's someone waiting for you."

"Who?" the woman asked looking behind her. "Are you waiting for me?"

Big Bob stood up, "Are you the admissions director?"

"Yes," the woman replied. "I'm Mrs. Friedman."

"Finally!" Big Bob muttered angrily. "Look my daughter Olga -"

"Helga."

"Yeah Helga, wants to enroll here and I'm here to sign her up."

Helga watched Mrs. Friedman stare at her father seriously then looked back at Mrs. Gomez confused.

"Excuse me sir but enrollment of students here is a long process that -"

"We know," Helga interrupted standing up. "But I would really like to talk about the admissions requirements and…all that stuff…you know?"

"Do I have anyone with an appointment?" Mrs. Friedman asked Mrs. Gomez.

"Not at the moment."

"Very well come with me," Mrs. Friedman said leaving the office.

Helga reached for her tote bag and followed Mrs. Friedman out of the office. She could hear Big Bob continue to grumble but she didn't care. Helga was feeling nervous and ecstatic at the same time. The moment had finally come to present herself and give the best convincing speech ever.

Helga and Big Bob followed the woman up the stairs to the second floor. On the second floor there were more offices but for the important administrators. Mrs. Friedman opened a door with the words admissions director on the front. She led Helga and Big Bob inside the office and signaled for them to sit down.

"So what are the questions you need cleared?" she asked sitting behind her desk.

"I came today because I wanted to enroll here and I know school has started but I'm a really good student," Helga rambled then paused to smile weakly. "I would really like to start school here."

Big Bob cleared his throat, "So what do I need to sign so she can start school?"

Mrs. Friedman stared at both of them as if they were two robbers there to steal her purse. Helga felt her foot start to tap rapidly due to the anxiety she was feeling.

"Let's get one thing straight," Mrs. Friedman began holding her hands together. "You want to enroll here but have you submitted an application?"

Helga shook her head in response and Mrs. Friedman continued, "If there's no application there's no way to evaluate your information."

"But I brought all my information," Helga said opening her tote bag. "From the birth certificate to grade reports."

"What's your name?"

"Helga Pataki."

"Okay Helga I must say that it's wonderful to see students very interested in this school," Mrs. Friedman commented. "Unfortunately the maximum amount of students here is 450 and currently there is no space for anyone. I'm sorry."

Helga felt her heart sink and her stomach drop at the sudden information. She averted her gaze away from Mrs. Friedman who was staring her down. She rattled her brain for any words she could say but there were none. How was she supposed to defend her point when there was no more space? It was clear that Helga truly didn't belong in this school.

"Can't you make an exception? We drove for five hours and I came with the hope to start my school year here."

"I understand how you feel but if I make an exception with you, then I'm going to have to make it with the other applicants who have driven more than five hours."

Helga frowned and nodded her head slowly already figuring that this woman wasn't going to help her. No matter how many reasons she came up with, Mrs. Friedman was going to deny any entry to Blue Ridge Academy.

"Wait a minute!" Big Bob protested glancing at Helga. "You're telling me that in this school that is so huge, there isn't any space for her and we drove here for nothing?"

"Again I'm sorry but if your daughter is still interested in applying then obtain an application in November," Mrs. Friedman suggested looking at both of them.

"What were you looking for?" Big Bob asked crossing his arms. "For me to give a donation so you'll accept my kid."

"We don't need a donation."

"Good 'cause I wasn't going to give any!"

Mrs. Friedman cleared her throat, "If that's everything that needs to be cleared then…"

Helga sighed, "Don't worry we'll leave."

She stood up without looking back at the woman and fought the urge from slamming the door on her way out. Helga couldn't believe this was happening. She had tried to prepare herself for rejection but she never knew it was going to hurt. It sucked that she didn't get accepted. It sucked that she wasn't going to join her friend Phoebe. And it sucked that she was going to have to face the wrath of Big Bob.

He closed the door behind him and glared at Helga, "So that's it? A whole day wasted! The gasoline used for this trip is coming out of your allowance."

Helga rolled her eyes not wanting to hear anything her father had to say. She crossed her arms trying to hold all the anger and sadness wanting to escape.

"Looks like you're going to have to raise my allowance Big Bob," Helga called heading for the stairs.

She wanted to get away from this school as soon as possible. It didn't even matter if she saw Phoebe because it was going to cause her more pain. She wasn't going to be able to join Phoebe for their sophomore year.

A door opened down the hallway and immediately Helga thought it was the woman with a change of heart. Except it wasn't Mrs. Friedman but a tall young looking man. He had black hair which was slicked to side and green eyes. He wore a black suit with a white striped dress shirt and a blue tie. Helga looked away feeling disappointed that it wasn't anyone important.

"Nice try little lady," Big Bob grumbled taking out his cell phone. "I'm going to call work and check if the shipments came in because I got an empire to run. That's what makes me the beeper king."

"Excuse me?" the man asked making Helga look back at him but he was referring his question to Big Bob. "Did you say the beeper king? As in the king of Big Bob's Beepers?"

"Yeah what's it to you?"

"Hey! You're Bob Pataki!"

"Yeah do I know you?" Big Bob wondered putting his phone away.

The man laughed, "Come on it's me, one of your favored customers. You have always kept me stocked with the latest cell phones."

Big Bob stroked his chin slowly grinning, "Victor Davis."

"That's the one," he said shaking Big Bob's hand. "How have you been?"

"Been doing great," Big Bob answered. "I'm thinking of opening another store but that's still in planning."

"If anyone can do it, it's definitely you," Mr. Davis stated smiling. "So what brings you here?"

Helga scratched her head feeling confused on watching her father interact with the mysterious man. Big Bob glanced at Helga and motioned for her to come closer. The only thing Helga wanted was to leave immediately. She wanted to spill the tears bottled up inside as soon as she got home.

"No big reason just brought my kid who wanted to enroll into the school or something."

Mr. Davis nodded looking over at Helga who was avoiding his gaze, "Really? How's that going?"

Big Bob shrugged, "There wasn't any space so we're going home."

"What's your name?" Mr. Davis asked staring at her.

She slowly looked up at him and mumbled, "Helga."

"Helga huh?" Mr. Davis repeated smiling at Big Bob. "Did you know that your father is a real shark in the communication business?"

"Tell me something that I don't know," Helga replied seriously.

He chuckled pointing at Helga, "Nice kid."

"What about you Victor? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," he answered shaking his head trying to hide his smile. "I'm just the headmaster of this school."

Helga stared at him surprised, "Headmaster? As in the person in charge?"

"Yeah pretty much," he mumbled placing his hands inside his pockets. "Why? Is there something you want to ask me?"

She smiled shyly, "I don't think I should but…is there anyway I can start my sophomore year here?"

"Why do you want to come to this school?"

"I have been asking myself the same question since she started bothering me three weeks ago," Big Bob recalled frowning at Helga.

"Well I…" Helga hesitated biting her bottom lip.

"Don't worry about it Helga," Mr. Davis laughed and patted Helga on the shoulder. "You're Bob's kid and because he always keeps me connected with the newest technology. By the way have you gotten any new models?"

"I'm supposed to get some today."

"Excellent! You definitely got to show them to me," he said to Big Bob then turned back to Helga. "What grade did you say you were in again?"

"Tenth," Helga replied tugging the straps of her tote bag.

"Okay Helga," Mr. Davis remarked nodding. "How about you go walk around the school and I'll see what I can do about your enrollment."

"Really?" Helga asked feeling her heart speed up. "You…you can take care of that?"

"I'm not making any promises," he declared shaking his head. "Um, have you submitted an application?"

Helga gritted her teeth at the mention of an application, "No."

"Oh that makes it tough," he said stroking the back of his neck. "Have you at least taken the SSAT?"

"I don't know what that is?"

"The admissions test?"

"Nope."

"So you showed up with nothing done?"

Helga looked away embarrassed, "Yes but if you can do anything then please do. I'll be eternally grateful."

"I'll try and find out," Mr. Davis stated. "In the meantime walk around and I'll talk to your father."

Helga took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, "Thank you so much for helping me."

"Sure, so Bob, I saw in your commercials this cell phone…" Mr. Davis recalled walking with Big Bob down the hallway then entered inside his office.

Helga stood perfectly still but could feel her hands slowly shaking. She had to be dreaming. There was no possible way that someone was going to help her get enrolled into the school. It still wasn't time to celebrate because the answer was still pending. However, Helga could've jumped, screamed, and danced for getting at least some hope.

She smiled widely practically skipping down the stairs and ran outside into the courtyard. She noticed there were many students hanging outside in the gazebos and walking around the grass. Helga looked down at her watch and it was 12:50 meaning it was around lunchtime.

It was the perfect chance to look for Phoebe and have a chance to talk with her. She suddenly felt the urge to see her friend. Even if the headmaster delivered the bad news that he couldn't do anything, it didn't matter. Helga was going to feel satisfied that at least she got to see her best friend.

Although, the amount of students was 450, there were many wandering around. It was even harder to distinguish anyone when everyone was wearing a uniform. She headed away from the gazebos and started walking through the grass. Helga scanned all around her trying to catch a glimpse of Phoebe.

There were some girls relaxing under some trees and a group of boys playing soccer. Helga wondered if Phoebe was inside the dining hall still eating her lunch. The other question nagging Helga was where could the dining hall be? Perhaps, she should've taken the second part of the tour.

She walked forward for a bit but stopped to check her surroundings. Helga chewed on her thumbnail looking back at main building. She pondered if she should ask for directions when she heard a voice.

"Heads up!" someone shouted.

"What?" Helga mumbled abruptly getting hit on the head with a soccer ball.

She fell to the ground feeling a sudden ache inside her head. It was strange that she didn't see little stars twirling around her head or little birds singing. The only thing Helga saw was a boy slowly approaching her.

"Hey are you all right?" he asked.

* * *

Helga sure got knocked out. Will she be able to get accepted? Is she ever going to find Phoebe in that huge school? Hopefully the hit with the soccer ball does not give her any amnesia. Now that would be a totally different story.

Capital! Another chapter finally posted. Looks like Helga got introduced to some familiar characters. I do wonder who the next character is going to be? ;). Don't worry this is only the beginning but this story is going to get good. If you like lots of drama then just wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review. This is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Who's The Skirt?


	4. Who's The Skirt?

A/N: (Hey! HoshiAM here delivering the next chapter to this newest story. Thanks for the reviews and I sure hope that everyone's starting to like this fanfic. This story is like those alternate universe ones. There's more in the upcoming chapters. So now read, laugh, be surprised at our favorite Hey Arnold characters. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review in the end!)

Summary: Phoebe applies to a private boarding school and leaves Helga to join Blue Ridge Academy. Not having her best friend around, Helga decides to enroll in the boarding school. Once both girls are in they meet the exclusive clique in school called the Foxy Foxes. Can Phoebe and Helga succeed in a new school and what happens when both meet Arnold and Gerald? Will they be able to survive the school filled with gossip, mystery, and drama?

**The Foxy Foxes Motto: **

If they say you're in, you're in.

If you break the rules, you're in.

If you mess with them, kiss your life goodbye.

**Chapter 4: Who's The Skirt?**

* * *

"_Hey are you all right?" he asked._

* * *

A simple unanswered question. What just happened? Helga recalled arriving to Blue Ridge Academy, taking a tour, talking with the admissions director, then met the headmaster, and now she was lying on the grass. She suddenly wished she was back home. She couldn't believe she got hit by a soccer ball in front of a group of boys.

'_This is embarrassing,'_ Helga thought opening her eyes meeting the gaze of the boy hovering over her.

He was skinny, with black stringy hair, and had a very odd shaped nose. He was wearing the school's uniform but was taking a bold move by wearing a green baseball cap backwards.

"Boy howdy you sure got knocked out," the boy said helping Helga stand up. "Are you all right?"

Helga rubbed her temples noticing the group of boys moving closer to where she was standing. There were six in total and all of them were wearing the school's uniform. The boy's uniform consisted of black shoes, navy blue pants, a white long-sleeve dress shirt with a navy blue tie and a dark blue blazer. Although, none of the guys were wearing their blazers but had the sleeves of their shirts rolled up.

"Hey didn't you hear 'heads up?'" a boy with mocha-colored skin and tall curly black hair grumbled crossing his arms.

"Is she okay?" another boy with a southern accent asked. "Are…you…okay?"

Helga glared at him who had spiky light brown hair and was the tallest one in the group. She wanted to start screaming at everyone but felt the world pause for a moment. Behind the tallest boy there was someone who had caught her attention.

A boy with fair skin, ruffled blond hair, and stunning green eyes approached her slowly. He was taller than her with an athletic build and he wore a tiny blue hat. He might've been moving slowly in Helga's view but didn't guys who looked hot always walk in slow motion?

It was hard not to pay attention to his good looks. Helga tried her best to not start drooling on the spot. She might've been checking out his features but she also paid attention to his weird oblong shaped head.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized standing in front of Helga. "I kicked the ball but I didn't see you there. Are you all right?"

The boy's voice was music to Helga's ears. The way his gaze trailed her body made her skin burn. Definitely time had stopped and Helga's mind was all over the place. She tried to figure out why was she feeling so nervous? So far in her life there hasn't been anyone who made her want to swoon.

He continued to stare at her waiting for a response. Helga didn't want him to notice that only his gaze was making her anxious. She knew that all the boys were staring at her but they didn't matter. She felt tongue-tied and her cheeks were starting to turn bright pink.

"Man oh man," the boy with the tall hair commented. "Your face is starting to turn red."

Helga looked away covering her cheeks with her hands and asked, "You were the one who kicked the ball?"

"Yeah," he replied sounding embarrassed. "I'm really sorry."

Helga could feel everyone staring at her weirdly. She needed to speak but the words kept slipping her tongue. The emotion she wanted to show was anger but the only emotion overpowering her was anxiety. All of sudden, she wondered what happened to the tough girl she had always been.

It couldn't be that seeing one cute boy made her have a nervous meltdown. She tried to recall that there were other times she saw cute boys at her school. Except, none of them made her girlhood tremble.

She brushed off her capri pants and fixed her headband, as she tried to keep control. Finally, gathering some courage she meet the gaze of the boy standing before her. It was time to give him a piece of her mind.

"Looks like you need to work on your kick," Helga snapped crossing her arms. "You…you…football head."

All the boys gasped except for one who started to laugh and taunt. He was on the chubby side, with a unibrow, and had a blue baseball cap backwards.

"Ha, ha, ha…football head," he jeered pointing at him. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Willikers Arnold, you ain't going to let a girl call you that?" the boy with the southern accent wondered looking at Helga.

'_Arnold? His name's Arnold?'_ Helga thought staring at him.

"Hey, who do you think you are? Coming here calling us names?" the boy with the mocha-colored skin yelled. "My friend apologized to you."

"So? Stay out of this tall hair boy!" Helga yelled back.

"What did you say about my hair?" he shouted walking up to Helga.

"Hold it Gerald," Arnold said grabbing his arm still looking at Helga. "Football head? Is that all you got?"

Helga felt her eyes widen and her tongue become tangled at such a response. Never in her fifteen years of teasing others had there been anyone to stand up to her. Helga could feel all the boys waiting for her reply but what was she supposed to do? She could grab him by his tie and push him to the ground for asking such a ridiculous question.

She needed to remember that she wasn't dealing with regular boys she would find in her old school. No, these boys were probably rich and snobby. They weren't going to let a girl push them around.

So much, for a fresh start. There was still no word if she was going to get accepted but she wanted a new beginning. Phoebe had told her that she needed to be nicer but it was going to be a difficult task. It was so hard to make a good impression but Helga was going to make sure that everyone remembered her name. She turned her hands into fists getting Ol'Betsy and the Five Avengers ready to wipe away Arnold's smirk.

"You aren't from here huh?" a boy with short blond curly hair and glasses remarked.

"Yeah, Robert's right, where did you come from?" the chubby boy asked.

"I reckon you must be new on account of we have never seen you before," the tallest boy noted extending his hand towards Helga. "My name's Stinky Peterson."

"What are you doing?" Gerald questioned tugging Stinky's arm back.

"Shouldn't we all introduce ourselves since we don't know her," Stinky pointed out glancing at Helga.

"Why bother?" the chubby boy said shrugging his shoulders. "She's not wearing a uniform meaning she doesn't belong in the school."

"You're right Harold," the skinny boy agreed. "She must be a trespasser, should we report her?"

"Yeah we should Sid," Robert said adjusting his glasses.

There was definitely a rollercoaster in Helga's stomach as she shifted her gaze to look at each boy. Why did she have to open her mouth? Once again, Helga felt she couldn't control the rage that caused her to get into this mess. Instead of screaming at them, she should've just giggled like other girls did. Surely, the boys would've been drooling over her instead of frowning.

"Guys! Guys!" Arnold shouted making everyone be quiet.

"Who I am and where I'm from, is none of your business," Helga said rolling her eyes.

"You're wrong," Gerald said shaking his head. "You're in our school and that means it is our business to know who you are?"

"It's okay Gerald," Arnold assured looking into Helga's eyes. "If she doesn't want to tell us who she is then we aren't going to force her."

"That's right," Helga agreed trying to maintain composed but was losing it with Arnold's gaze.

Helga looked away feeling her cheeks starting to blush again. The only thing she wanted was to find her friend Phoebe. She could've walked away but didn't want the guys thinking she was scared of them. Especially, let Arnold think he was the reason she was starting to get all flustered.

"Hey you guys!" another boy shouted running up to the group.

Helga looked over at the boy who was short and kind of chubby. He had short curly black hair and caramel colored skin. He panted as he did a high-five with the boy wearing the green baseball cap.

"This is going to sound crazy but…" he paused glancing at Helga confused. "Who's the skirt?"

She glared at him noticing he had a missing tooth. He was going to be missing much more if he referred to her as a skirt again.

"That's what we're trying to figure out Joey," Gerald replied.

"Well ask her," Joey said turning to look at Helga. "Who are you?"

"Helga!" someone shouted behind all of them.

"It's Mr. Davis and some other guy," Sid uttered fixing his loosened tie.

Helga closed her eyes hoping none of the guys heard her name. Except, the headmaster shouted her name again as he approached the group.

"Your name's Helga?" Arnold asked seriously.

She opened her eyes to look at him before replying, "Yeah that's my name and don't you forget it."

"Helga! There you are," Mr. Davis said touching her shoulder. "When I said take a walk around the school, I didn't think you were going to go far."

Helga turned around with a forced smile, "I'm sorry."

"Boys playing soccer?" Mr. Davis asked looking at them.

All the boys nodded trying to be on their best behavior. They glanced at Helga and Mr. Davis then at each other feeling baffled.

Mr. Davis cleared his throat, "Harold and Sid you know the policy that there's no hats allowed."

"Yeah but it shields us from the sun," Sid remarked touching his cap.

"Yeah and Arnold has one too," Harold protested pointing at Arnold's hat.

"Arnold take off the hat," Mr. Davis ordered.

"But Mr. Davis I have never removed this hat," Arnold explained looking down at the ground. "This hat is very special to me."

"I reckon he doesn't even take it off when he takes a shower," Stinky whispered making Gerald shush him.

"Very well, wear the hats out here but in class make sure to take them off," Mr. Davis said grinning. "I don't want to hear complaints from the teachers."

"Don't worry," Sid assured.

"Thank you Mr. Davis," Arnold replied smiling weakly.

"Guess what Helga?" Mr. Davis said turning his attention back to her. "Your father got these new smart phones which aren't going to be available to the market until next month. Isn't that good news?"

Helga stared at him blankly fighting the urge not to scream her lungs out. She barely noticed that her father was a couple feet away yakking away on his cell phone. Big Bob always knew how to pull strings to get the latest products. It was no reason to come shouting like a crazy person.

Where was the other good news Helga was waiting for? The one good news that was going to take away everything that has happened so far. Especially take away the embarrassment of getting hit by a soccer ball in front of a bunch of boys. Mainly in front of the cute guy.

"Now I came to look for you because -"

"You're going to give me even better news? Helga assumed smiling shyly.

Mr. Davis chuckled, "Your father getting the latest cell phones is good news. I can finally get one before anyone else."

"I get cell phones for free," Helga remarked annoyed. "That's not good news for me."

"Let's walk back to my office," Mr. Davis declared turning away from the boys but looked back at them. "Boys make sure to get to class on time and no fooling around."

Helga walked alongside Mr. Davis almost feeling tempted to look back at the boys. Particularly, look back at the boy named Arnold who made her heart accelerate at dangerous levels. Pushing the thoughts of Arnold aside, Helga tried to focus on Mr. Davis's news.

Did the effort of convincing her parents and enduring a five hour drive with Big Bob pay off? Helga wondered if she was going to be able to join Phoebe for their sophomore year. Or was she going to have to say goodbye to Phoebe until their junior year?

Helga brushed her bangs aside and cleared her throat. She couldn't wait until they were back in the office to hear the drastic or delightful news. She came to a standstill and grabbed Mr. Davis's arm to make him stop walking.

She swallowed slowly, "I'm sorry Mr. Davis but I want to know the news now."

"Feeling anxious?"

"Just tell me now," Helga said sighing. "Whatever it is I think I can take it."

"You think?" Mr. Davis remarked touching his chin. "So can you handle the news that you have been accepted to Blue Ridge Academy?"

"What?" Helga stuttered taking slow deep breaths. "I'm in? I did hear you correctly?"

"If you're hyperventilating then I assume you did."

Helga placed her hand over her heart, feeling the rapid pace it was beating. It couldn't be true. It wasn't true. It was a hard thing to believe. If there weren't people around, Helga would've already been jumping, doing back flips, and screaming cheers. The dream of joining Phoebe in this school actually came true. It was time to celebrate.

"Okay, okay…I got in right?" Helga asked trying to maintain calm. "I'm going to start school here?"

"Yes," he replied nodding. "Probably next Monday if we get all your information and get you settled in these days."

"Sure," Helga muttered smiling widely. "Uh…but what happened to only having a limited number of students?"

"The maximum number of students is 450 but now we'll have 451," Mr. Davis explained. "Although, your enrollment will be kept under wraps for now because there are other students in the waiting list."

Helga looked away not wanting to feel some guilt for taking someone's place. She hadn't submitted an application nor was on the waiting list. It was all thanks to good fortune that she was officially a student of Blue Ridge Academy.

"You're here because you're Bob's daughter and he's a good friend of mine," Mr. Davis admitted placing his hand on his chest.

It never occurred to Helga that one day she was going to feel proud of being Big Bob's daughter. She always wondered if she had been adopted into such a careless family. Now she knew that her parents at least cared for her because they agreed to enroll her into Blue Ridge Academy. Helga was always going to be eternally grateful to her parents.

Helga laughed, "You have no idea how happy I'm feeling right now."

Mr. Davis laughed too, "You might be feeling happy now but once you start your classes then it's time to get serious."

"Don't worry I'm going to work hard in all my classes."

"You have to if you want to stay here," Mr. Davis confessed making Helga stare at him worried. "One low grade Helga and it's reason for us to assume that students aren't taking their education seriously. Understand?"

Helga nodded slowly unsure what to answer but there was no need to worry. She had her friend Phoebe who always kept her focused on her studies.

"Yeah I know," Helga said avoiding to look at Mr. Davis.

"Good so let's get started on some paperwork and congratulations Helga," Mr. Davis said shaking her hand. "Welcome to Blue Ridge Academy."

Helga smiled shaking Mr. Davis's hand vigorously. It was time to rejoice. It was time to cheer. It was time to celebrate all week long until she started school next Monday. She knew that once she reunited with Phoebe then the party was going to get started.

* * *

Oh yeah, there's a party to celebrate Helga's victory. Wonder who's going to be invited? Phoebe? Perhaps she can invite all the boys so she can get better acquainted. Maybe get better acquainted with the boy who is starting to make her heart race. Now the real adventures are going to begin.

Excellent! This chapter was short but finally Arnold has made his entrance. Now I'm off to get some inspiration to write the next chapter. I'll try to keep away from my video games to update soon. Ooh, now the real action is going to begin at Blue Ridge Academy. So let me know how's it going? Hope you have enjoyed it and don't forget to review. This is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 5: The Foxy Foxes!


	5. The Foxy Foxes

A/N: (Hey! HoshiAM here delivering the next chapter to this newest story. Thanks for the reviews and let's keep them coming :). Hope you enjoy this chapter with the introduction of more Hey Arnold characters! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review in the end!)

Summary: Phoebe applies to a private boarding school and leaves Helga to join Blue Ridge Academy. Not having her best friend around, Helga decides to enroll in the boarding school. Once both girls are in they meet the exclusive clique in school called the Foxy Foxes. Can Phoebe and Helga succeed in a new school and what happens when both meet Arnold and Gerald? Will they be able to survive the school filled with gossip, mystery, and drama?

**The Foxy Foxes Motto: **

If they say you're in, you're in.

If you break the rules, you're in.

If you mess with them, kiss your life goodbye.

**Chapter 5: The Foxy Foxes**

* * *

_She knew that once she reunited with Phoebe then the party was going to get started._

* * *

It sounded crazy but Blue Ridge Academy was starting to appear practically the same as Hillwood High School. There were the annoying teachers, unfriendly classmates, and still no sign of Phoebe. The only difference was the amount of homework. So far, Helga had been to three classes and already she had pages to read and worksheets to do. She assumed it was fair since it was the fourth week of school by now.

Finally the anticipated day of starting school on Monday came and Helga couldn't have been happier. Except, that's how she was feeling in the morning. But now in the middle of the afternoon she was starting to feel depressed. The whole reason of applying to this "elite" school was to be with her friend Phoebe. To this point Helga hadn't found Phoebe to give her the good news. Nonetheless Helga wasn't going to give up on her search, just yet. It was barely her first day and there were still some hours left to find Phoebe. Besides, Helga had a whole year to locate her friend.

Since Thursday, the only thing Helga kept doing was counting down the hours for this day to finally arrive. She and Big Bob filled out all the paperwork needed and drove back home to get more things ready. On Friday, Helga closed all ties she had in her old school. It didn't surprise her that she didn't feel any sadness for leaving it.

The whole day of Saturday was spent packing her personal belongings and preparing herself for another five hour drive the next day. Both her parents had decided to drop her off on Sunday. Thanks to Miriam who woke up late, Helga arrived at Blue Ridge Academy during the late evening. It didn't help either that Big Bob wanted to eat a steak dinner at a fancy restaurant on their way.

Although, Helga had to admit that deep down she wanted to spend time with her parents. At least, the last few minutes she had with them before saying goodbye for three long months. Now that she was finally away from her parents it was the best time of her life. She didn't need to watch her mother passed out on the couch. She didn't need to tolerate the yelling of her obnoxious father. And she didn't need to hear about Olga's fantastic life. It was time to live life alone without any parents but with faculty members taking their place.

On Sunday evening, Helga got settled into the girl's dormitory. There were two dormitories for the boys and girls. The dorm where freshman and sophomores stayed at was called the Pearson dorm. It was named after one of the past headmasters. Helga had gotten a room on the third floor and also a roommate.

Helga's roommate was a girl named Sheena who looked like a geek. Sheena was skinny with light brown hair merely passing her shoulders and was taller than Helga. The side of her room was decorated with saving the environment posters and lots of books sprawled all over the floor.

The dorm room was big enough to fit two twin beds, two desks, and each side had a small closet. There were four floors in each dormitory and each floor had its set of bathrooms. On the first floor there was the common room for relaxation. It had four televisions, couches, a small kitchen for snacks, and entertainment activities.

Since, Helga arrived late in the evening there wasn't much of a chance to look for Phoebe. She had hoped to find her during breakfast when everyone was in the dining hall but there was no such luck. The first thing Helga needed to do was meet with her counselor to decide which classes she was going to take. She felt her stomach grumbling for skipping breakfast but thankfully lunchtime was coming soon.

Helga had barely endured three classes and she still needed to endure three more. She sighed pushing all her recent memories aside, to concentrate on finding her next class. The bell had already rung beginning fourth period but Helga wasn't even in her class. Nope, she was walking down the empty hallway looking at each classroom number. It sucked to be the new student in a large school and not have a single clue where things were.

Helga's fourth period class was AP English which she absolutely didn't want to take. The counselor noticed how exceptional her grades were in the subject. She proposed the idea that Helga should be academically challenged. One thing was for sure, Helga didn't want to be academically challenged. The only things she wanted were to find the freaking classroom and find Phoebe. Helga groaned crumbling her schedule of classes between her hands.

"Excuse me young lady?" a woman uttered in front of her.

Helga looked up, "Yes."

She immediately recognized the woman to be Mrs. Friedman, the admissions director. The same person who refused to lend a helping hand for her enrollment. Mrs. Friedman wore a blue pantsuit, two gold necklaces, and had her nails were perfectly manicured. Helga continued to stare at her already thinking that she was going to get in trouble on her first day.

"Why are you wearing the wrong uniform?"

Helga stared at her stunned then looked down at her clothes. She was wearing the right clothes that were the skirt, blouse, strap shoes, the cardigan with the embroidered logo of the school. The logo was a fox with the school's name encircling it. There was nothing wrong with her not even with her hair. She had it in a ponytail and had a navy blue plaid headband.

"But I am wearing the girl's uniform," Helga stated touching her cardigan.

"I meant the tie," Mrs. Friedman corrected.

Helga bit her lip holding the urge to roll her eyes because Mrs. Friedman was right. Unfortunately for Helga she wasn't wearing the crisscross tie which was for the girls. No, she was wearing the tie which was for the boys. There was nobody to blame for the mistake. Who was she kidding? Of course, there was someone to blame and it was her father Big Bob.

In the time that Helga was checking into her dorm room with Miriam, the student store was about to close. If Helga was about to start school the next day then she needed to have her uniform ready. Big Bob offered to go buy the clothes but ended up surprising Helga when she saw the wrong tie.

They ended up arguing about the stupid tie but Helga dropped the topic when she remembered something important. It was thanks to Big Bob that she was enrolled into the school. She hoped it didn't matter and when she got the chance, she'll buy the correct tie.

Fortunately, Big Bob showed her how to put on the tie even when it took seven tries. Helga's parents might've been isolated from her but Helga felt glad that she could count on them. Right now back at home, Big Bob must've been turning her room into his white belt collection.

"What's wrong with my tie?" Helga asked innocently. "It's a tie."

"It's a boy tie," Mrs. Friedman declared pointing to it. "You need to wear the girl's appropriate tie."

Helga shrugged, "Yeah I know but -"

"Second thing why aren't you in class?"

"I'm going to class right now," Helga explained trying not to sound irritated. "I'm new here and I sort of got lost."

"What do you mean…" Mrs. Friedman paused. "Well why haven't you asked for directions?"

"Okay then where's classroom 202?" Helga asked hiding her tiny smile.

Mrs. Friedman stared at Helga coldly without giving her at least a warm smile as a welcome. She was surprised that the woman didn't remember her as the girl who was begging to be let in. The students were snobby and it appeared that some of the faculty were snobby too.

"Mrs. Friedman," a voice called behind Helga.

"Mr. Davis," Mrs. Friedman greeted finally showing a smile. "I was telling this young lady here to head to class and she's also wearing the wrong tie."

'_Tattletale,'_ Helga thought frowning at her.

She glanced up at Mr. Davis the young man who was the headmaster of Blue Ridge Academy. He wore a gray suit with a red dress shirt and a black tie. He had small black framed reading glasses on.

"How are you Helga?" Mr. Davis said looking down at her.

She quickly looked away, "Not good I can't find this classroom."

"Room 202? It's at the end of the hallway," he answered signaling forward.

"Thanks," she replied scowling at Mrs. Friedman.

"She's Helga Pataki, a new student here," Mr. Davis explained. "It's okay if she's late."

"Ah, she's the student who you enrolled secretly," Mrs. Friedman recalled. "Do you know what will happen if the parents of the other students who are on the waiting list found out?"

"No, because nobody is going to know."

"Well if she's a student here then she needs to abide by the policies of the school," Mrs. Friedman argued crossing her arms. "For example, she needs to wear the appropriate tie for the girls."

Mr. Davis glanced at Helga and laughed, "Did you buy the wrong tie Helga?"

"Not me," Helga said shaking her head. "Big Bob did."

Mr. Davis laughed again, "Oh that Bob, the tie is fine too."

Mrs. Friedman widened her eyes as she glanced at Helga and Mr. Davis. Helga wanted to smile but was also surprised at Mr. Davis for defending her. She certainly was grateful to him for allowing her in the school but she didn't want him to get in trouble.

"Mr. Davis all the students here need to wear the proper uniform," Mrs. Friedman remarked sternly.

"It's true but it's only the wrong tie," Mr. Davis concluded. "She'll just stand out more."

Helga cleared her throat, "Don't worry when I get money I'll buy the right tie."

"There you go, problem solved."

"Excuse me," Mrs. Friedman grumbled walking towards the stairs.

"I'm so sorry," Helga apologized staring at the floor. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Don't worry she's always in a bad mood," he explained. "So how are you adjusting to the school?"

"Um…"

"I'm sure it's going to take some time," Mr. Davis assured taking off his reading glasses. "If there's anything you need Helga, please don't hesitate to ask me."

Helga cringed and smiled forcefully, "Uh…thank you?"

"Now hurry on to class to make your parents proud," Mr. Davis said putting his glasses inside the pocket of his jacket. "Remember your father is paying for your education so make sure you learn something."

"Right," Helga mumbled uncomfortably. "Thanks again."

She walked away wondering if Mr. Davis was still standing back there watching her. Certainly, she wasn't going to skip class. Especially skip an AP class. Helga took a quick peek behind her shoulder noticing that Mr. Davis was already gone. He sure vanished into thin air since Helga didn't even hear footsteps. Anyhow, it didn't matter the only thing that was important at the moment was getting to class.

At the end of the hallway there was a window showing the white painted building which had the ballroom and the student store. Right before reaching the window Helga saw the classroom she looking for on the right side. There was a small rectangular window showing the students sitting in their desks. Helga felt her stomach flip but she was already fifteen minutes late. She took a deep breath, grabbed the door handle, and stepped inside the classroom.

"I'm oh so certain the message in the reading is about expressing yourself because everyone needs to be open about their opinions, like I am since it's ever so nice to talk with -"

"Hold it," the teacher interrupted glancing at Helga. "Yes?"

Helga swallowed nervously looking at the girl who was standing in front of the class. She was tall with a curvy body and had long wavy auburn hair. She had fair skin with light freckles on her cheeks and mesmerizing emerald colored eyes. She crossed her arms glaring at Helga and Helga glared at her back. How was she supposed to know that she was interrupting a speech?

"I've been assigned to this -"

"No way!" someone screamed in the back.

Helga stammered for words feeling on the verge of a panic attack. She gasped covering her mouth, completely dropping her schedule of classes. The miracle Helga had been waiting for was finally coming true.

"Helga! It's you!" Phoebe squealed getting off her seat. "It's really you!"

Helga nodded smiling from ear to ear, "Doi it's me Phoebe! I can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe _you're_ here," Phoebe shrieked hugging Helga. "What are you doing? You're in this class? Oh you're in the school?"

"Okay, okay Phoebe too many questions," Helga said pulling away. "I was looking for you to tell you the good news."

"This is outstanding news Helga," Phoebe said beaming. "But how did you apply? Are you really enrolled here?"

"It's sounds crazy Phoebs but yeah I'm here," Helga assured laughing making Phoebe clap her hands.

"Excuse me!" the girl standing in the front of the class shouted. "We're in class and what you two are doing is ever so rude!"

Helga grimaced at her and muttered, "What's her problem?"

"Ladies time for socializing is during nutrition, lunch, and after school," the teacher scolded walking towards them. "What's your name young lady?"

"Helga Pataki."

"Let me see your schedule of classes."

Helga crouched picking the piece of paper off the floor and handed it to the teacher. He was a middle-aged man with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and black eyes. Helga saw around the classroom and all the students were staring at her smugly. Almost as if they were already appraising her to see how much she was worth.

The teacher signed the paper and handed it back to Helga, "I'm Mr. Thompson."

Helga nodded, "Yes sir."

"Like you two seem to know each other, I want both of you to sit in separate places," Mr. Thompson ordered pointing to an empty desk in the front. "Helga sit over here and Phoebe go back to your seat."

"We'll talk later," Phoebe whispered walking to the back of the classroom.

Helga sighed taking her seat noticing Mr. Thompson standing in front of her desk.

He cleared his throat, "Next time make sure to knock on the door so you won't interrupt anyone who's speaking."

"Sorry I'm sure it won't happen the next time," Helga grumbled avoiding his cold gaze.

"Okay you can continue Lila," he said walking towards his desk.

Helga stuck out her tongue behind his back for being such a jerk. Obviously, if someone knocked on the door it was still going to interrupt the class. It appeared that Mr. Thompson was a real _genius_. Helga didn't want to interrupt the class but she never imagined to find Phoebe. It certainly was a moment of happiness to finally reunite with her best friend. Now nothing mattered except for class to come to an end so they can talk.

The mean girl that Helga recalled being called Lila started to speak again. Helga didn't know what she was supposed to do? If she was supposed to take notes or listen to this girl's boring speech. As if anything the girl was saying was important.

The only important thing to do was celebrate. Helga's wishes of being enrolled at the school and reunited with Phoebe had come true. She glanced at Phoebe giving her a big smile and two thumbs up. Phoebe gigged also giving Helga a thumbs up. Now the party was really going to get started.

* * *

"I really can't believe you're here!"

"Well Phoebs it's time for you to believe it," Helga said chucking. "I didn't want to tell you about my crazy plan until it came true."

"This is quite a surprise Helga," Phoebe remarked hugging her. "I'm so thrilled to have you here with me."

After tolerating forty-five minutes of a long boring English class, both girls were finally out for lunch. They were standing in the crowded hallway where other students were getting their stuff from the lockers. As soon as class ended, Phoebe and Helga ran outside to reunite at last. Every ten seconds, Phoebe kept hugging Helga to make sure she wasn't an illusion.

"So Mr. Davis knows your father?" Phoebe asked pulling away to look at Helga.

"Yeah," Helga replied nodding slowly. "Can you believe that Big Bob, my father actually came in handy?"

"I'm sure deep down he cares about you," Phoebe said with a warm smile. "I mean, he enrolled you into the school and agreed to pay for the tuition."

"Yeah Phoebs because I didn't stop annoying him for three weeks."

Phoebe laughed, "Anyways Helga, it's great to have you here."

"I'm really happy too."

"I'm positive we're going to have a fantastic experience."

"Of course we're going to have a fun time," Helga stated pumping her fist in the midair. "No parents, dorm rooms, and a luxurious school. It's going to be more than fun now that two best friends are together."

Phoebe nodded, "You're right it's going to be more astounding with you here."

Helga smiled taking a step backward, "So what now? It's lunchtime do you -"

She suddenly bumped into someone behind her accidentally stepping on that person's shoe.

"Oops I'm -" Helga apologized but got interrupted.

"Watch where you're going!"

She turned around clashing glares with the mean girl from her English class. Helga scowled at her while she tried to remember the rude girl's name.

"Why don't _you_ watch it?" Helga snapped crossing her arms.

"I'm oh too certain you bumped into me and stepped on my shoe."

"Well then you should keep your eyes open you dweeb," Helga spat rolling her eyes.

The girl scoffed, "On the contrary it's you who should be watching who you're messing with moron."

"Yeah I know who I'm messing with…a dead girl!" Helga yelled lunging forward but Phoebe held her back.

The girl frowned tossing her hair over her shoulder, "You should keep your friend on a leash."

"Helga don't," Phoebe pleaded watching the girl walk away.

"Who does she think she is?" Helga asked tugging her arm back from Phoebe. "Getting all furious because I accidentally bumped into her."

Phoebe giggled, "Don't forget stepping on her shoe."

"Do you know her?"

"Not really, I only have her for this class," Phoebe replied shrugging. "I think her name's L…Lola…Lila."

"Whatever that Lila has it coming," Helga muttered turning both of hands into fists.

"Uh, Helga are you going to start bossing people again?"

"If they mess with me then yes."

Phoebe shook her head, "Please Helga try to be nice. You're getting a fresh start here and maybe you can make new friends."

Helga sighed, "Fine I'll try to be…nice. All these snobs don't know what we're capable of Phoebs. They'll be surprised when they see us in action."

Phoebe laughed looking down at her wristwatch and gasped, "My goodness Helga we're missing lunch and I still need to go my locker."

"Oh then let's go downstairs," Helga said starting to walk away.

"Um, Helga my locker isn't downstairs it's in the Sciences Complex."

The Sciences Complex was the three-story building where all the classes related to science were held. There were regular classrooms for the lectures and labs for the experiments. The Sciences Complex was located near the four-story Lincoln Library. Helga had forgotten she had seen lockers in the Sciences Complex earlier, when she had gone to her third period class which was Chemistry.

"Your locker is all the way over there?" Helga said surprised. "Mine's downstairs."

"Do you have to put anything in yours?"

"Not at the moment."

"Okay can do you me a favor?" Phoebe paused giving Helga her textbooks and papers to hold.

"A favor? A favor?" Helga asked sarcastically taking Phoebe's stuff. "Sure what is it?"

"Um, I'll go to my locker and can you go to the cafeteria to save us a place in line? Or we can buy something in the student store?"

"No Phoebe I need real food," Helga said touching her stomach. "I haven't eaten anything at all."

"Okay so I'll meet you in the cafeteria," Phoebe said starting to walk away.

"Hey Phoebe wait!" Helga called running after her. "Where's the cafeteria?"

"It's inside the dining hall," Phoebe answered walking down the stairs with Helga. "And the dining hall is the building behind the student store."

"Oh you mean the red brick building with lots of windows?"

Phoebe nodded, "That's the one, and it's called _The Golden Fox Dining Hall_."

"Everything here has foxes," Helga pointed out opening the door leading into the courtyard.

"It's the school's mascot."

"Well doi Phoebs," Helga said smiling. "Fine I'll be waiting for you in the cafeteria."

"I'll be there soon," Phoebe shouted running in the direction of north to the Sciences Complex.

Helga sighed turning to the right to locate the dining hall. Outside in the courtyard there were a few students relaxing in the grass or taking a stroll. The building with the student store was across from her and the dining hall was located to the left. Helga's stomach grumbled and her mouth watered as she pictured food. Even though, it was the cafeteria food. It didn't matter because last night she didn't get a chance to eat.

Helga smiled heading to the dining hall already having another reason to love the school. Now she was going to get three meals a day and was actually going to get a decent meal. There was no more need to eat chips for breakfast and cereal for dinner. As she got closer to the dining hall, she could see some students eating lunch through the windows.

So far there wasn't anyone she knew except for Phoebe and her geeky roommate Sheena. Helga felt relived to have found Phoebe to hang out with because she didn't know where Sheena would be. Helga figured that Sheena was one of the people she noticed wasn't as snobby as the rest of the school.

Once again before entering a room, Helga took a deep breath to gain courage. She stepped inside and felt panic when she saw the dining hall packed. There were students making lines, finding a place to sit down, and others already eating their food. The dining hall was large with blue painted walls and chandeliers hanging in the ceiling. There were long rectangular tables with wooden chairs and the tables were covered with a white cloth.

Helga noticed the cafeteria on the other side of the room and decided to get in line. She was going to wait for Phoebe to show up before getting anything to eat. She only hoped that Phoebe would get there soon.

She clutched Phoebe's books to her chest and walked a few steps suddenly tripping over a pencil on the floor. She dropped the textbooks making some loose papers inside them spread all over the ground. Helga groaned frustrated, looking at the mess in front of her as she tried to avoid the stares coming from the students. It was hard to make a good impression and the problem was there was only one chance to make one.

As Helga laid face down on the floor, she heard a group of guys near her laughing. She sat up grimacing at them recognizing two of the guys at the table. There was the skinny blond guy sitting next to the big bulky guy. Helga recalled seeing them last Thursday when they tripped a red-haired boy. She shook her head slowly as she stood up and brushed the dust gathered on her skirt.

"Nice one Wolfgang!" Edmund commented still laughing.

Wolfgang nudged his friend, "There's always a sucker!"

There was absolutely no way Helga was going to let herself be pushed around. Especially have a bunch of losers laugh at her. Right in the moment she was getting ready to confront these jerks, the doors from the dining room burst open. The whole room became silent and all eyes were staring at the opened doors. Helga looked away from the table and glanced at the door to see the person making a dramatic entrance.

A group of beautiful girls with conceited looks on their faces, walked into the dining hall. There was one girl walking in the front as she was followed by the rest. Helga rolled her eyes feeling quite amazed that in a school of rich snobs there was already a clique. Of course, back in her old school there was no such thing as a queen bee. She was hoping that in this school it was going to be the same.

It looked like it was time to cue in the dramatic music and sit back to watch how hot girls always walked in slow motion. Helga breathed in slowly as she picked up the books and papers on the floor, before any of those girls stepped on them. Helga could hear the footsteps getting closer and boys wolf whistling at the girls. She gathered all the books and papers but when she looked behind her shoulder there was still a paper left, which was abruptly stepped on by the girl in the lead.

"Criminey," Helga mumbled looking up at the girl.

The girl was tall with a slim figure and shoulder-length light brown hair cut in short layers. She looked down at the paper which was Phoebe's chemistry proposal, then at Helga who was crouching in front of her. Helga hoped that the girl didn't think she was bowing down to her. Helga stood up slowly to face the girl but Wolfgang also rose to his feet with a sly smile on his lips.

"Hey Ruth baby, when are we going to get together and have some fun?"

Ruth laughed and rolled her eyes, "Let me think, never."

"Why do you keep denying the feelings you have for me?"

"Please there are no feelings."

Helga was about to speak but was interrupted by a girl with light colored skin and long blond hair. She wore lots of light blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

"Forget it Wolfgang! Leave us alone!"

"Stay out of this Connie!" Wolfgang warned still looking at Ruth.

"Hey don't talk to us like that," another girl with tanned skin, short curly dark brown hair, and a Spanish accent added.

"Hey Maria, come over here," a boy yelled from across the room.

The boy was tall, skinny, with fair skin and light brown hair which he brushed to the side. He was hanging out at a table with a bunch of other guys. There was one boy who was tanned with curly brown hair which he had in a small ponytail. He was blowing kisses and waving at Connie who only rolled her eyes at him.

"Why don't you come over here Tommy," Maria yelled back.

"No you come over here," Tommy continued to yell as he started to laugh.

Helga gritted her teeth barely becoming aware that there were three girls in the group she recognized. There were the two girls she saw inside the admissions office and the girl from her English class. There were other girls in the group too but she didn't recognize them or cared who they were. Helga's patience had run out and she wasn't going to stand there any longer. She wasn't going to allow Ruth continue to step on Phoebe's paper.

"Excuse me?" Helga intercepted into Ruth's conversation with Wolfgang. "Sorry to interrupt your _important_ conversation but -"

"Excuse you? Why don't you move so we can pass?" Ruth snapped glaring at Helga.

"Uh, because there's plenty of room to walk by?" Helga stated annoyed signaling next to her. "Besides you're stepping on a paper of mine."

"Oh I didn't realize I was stepping on it," Ruth said mockingly suddenly stomping repeatedly on the piece of paper.

Helga gasped, "You didn't just do that."

"Oops I guess I did and I'll do it again," Ruth said crossing her arms and walked closer to Helga. "Because I don't follow orders. I give them."

"Ask me if I care?"

"I really don't care what you're thinking and what you're going to do."

"Well you're going to care, after you're walking with crutches."

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to us like that?" Maria yelled stepping forward.

"Yeah you got lots of guts to stand up to us," Connie remarked crossing her arms.

"Because you're not that important," Helga assumed.

"Do you even realize who we are?" Ruth shouted irritated.

"Let me guess…" Helga paused glancing at the ceiling. "A bunch of girls who are anorexic, bitchy, stuck-up, self-conscious, rude, believe the world revolves around them, and want everyone to worship the ground you walk on."

The girls gasped looking at each other as they were hurt but Ruth continued to scowl at Helga.

"You better take back all those words you said," Ruth warned slowly.

Helga shook her head, "Well you better move out of the way."

"Maybe I don't feel like moving."

"Oh that's too bad because I sure do feel like knocking you off your high horse."

Helga turned her hand into a fist, ready to knock some sense into these girls so they'll never mess with her again. As soon as she was about to raise her fist to push Ruth out of the way, someone grabbed her arm stopping her movement. Helga looked in the direction of the person detaining her and it was quite a surprise when she saw Sheena.

"Please Helga don't use violence," Sheena implored still holding her arm then whispered. "Especially not on them."

"Let go of my arm," Helga muttered through gritted teeth.

Sheena released Helga's arm and turned towards Ruth, "She didn't mean all those things she said, I'm sure of it. So please forgive her since she's new here."

Ruth rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers for the other girls to follow. She pushed Sheena and Helga aside as the whole group passed by them. Helga bit her lip from screaming and instead picked up Phoebe's paper with footprints all over it. She watched the group of girls walk up to the front of the lunch line, without taking any notice of the other students. She shook her head glancing around the dining hall at everyone who was staring at her, but she didn't care. There was only one thing she cared about and when her eyes landed on Sheena, she wanted answers.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why?" Sheena asked surprised. "The question here is 'What were you thinking?'"

"I wasn't going to let those girls push me around."

"No Helga you don't mess with those girls," Sheena declared shaking her head rapidly. "You don't mess with the Foxy Foxes."

Helga looked at Sheena confused, "Foxy…what?"

"The Foxy Foxes," Sheena repeated grabbing Helga's shoulders. "They can make your life a living hell."

* * *

The Foxy Foxes sure know how to rule the school. Can they really have that much control? Let's see if Helga can knock all of them off their high horse. Looks like the party Helga had in mind is going to wait. She's sure getting in lots of trouble in this new school.

Yay! Another chapter written and now we know about the Foxy Foxes. Don't worry the Foxy Foxes will be explained in more detail in the next chapter. Now that you're finished reading, let's leave a review! This story is going to get even better! Hope you have enjoyed it and don't forget to review. This is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 6: The New Girl


	6. The New Girl

A/N: (Hi-ya! HoshiAM here delivering the next chapter to this dramatic story. Thank you for the reviews and remember to keep them coming :). Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm really sorry for being out of the loop, but I'm trying my hardest to keep focused on writing. Anyways…enjoy and don't forget to leave a review in the end!)

Summary: Phoebe applies to a private boarding school and leaves Helga to join Blue Ridge Academy. Not having her best friend around, Helga decides to enroll in the boarding school. Once both girls are in they meet the exclusive clique in school called the Foxy Foxes. Can Phoebe and Helga succeed in a new school and what happens when both meet Arnold and Gerald? Will they be able to survive the school filled with gossip, mystery, and drama?

**The Foxy Foxes Motto: **

If they say you're in, you're in.

If you break the rules, you're in.

If you mess with them, kiss your life goodbye.

**Chapter 6: The New Girl**

* * *

"_The Foxy Foxes," Sheena repeated grabbing Helga's shoulders. "They can make your life a living hell."_

* * *

The whole dining room resumed with endless banter and utensils clicking against plates and trays. Everyone went back to eating their lunch and continue with their conversation. Except, there was a new added topic to everyone's conversations and it was about the little altercation the Foxy Foxes had with the new girl.

The new girl who was carrying her lunch tray, and stepped into the dining hall to find a place to sit. Helga could've sworn everyone was looking at her but whenever she glanced around the room, there was nobody looking in her direction. After Sheena explained to not mess with the Foxy Foxes, Phoebe showed up with no clue of what had just happened. As Sheena went back to her table and both girls headed to the lunch line, Helga explained the occurrence to Phoebe.

Helga apologized to her friend for getting the chemistry proposal stepped on, but Phoebe assured Helga to not worry about it. The only issue Phoebe scolded Helga on was to not pick any fights with anyone in the school. Phoebe reminded Helga that she was in a new school and she didn't want Helga to get in trouble. Helga knew Phoebe was right but it irritated her to be pushed around by a bunch of snobby girls.

"We can sit over there with Sheena," Phoebe proposed catching up to Helga.

Helga sighed and walked alongside Phoebe into the dining hall. She couldn't help but notice that as she passed by the other tables, there were some students looking at her strangely. After all, Helga was the girl who argued with the Foxy Foxes but she was also the new girl. Classes were already in session for three weeks and Helga needed to catch up on everything.

"You know Phoebs I'm really sorry for getting your proposal ruined," Helga mumbled not wanting to meet Phoebe's gaze.

Phoebe came to a standstill and turned to look at Helga with a sympathetic smile.

"Helga it's okay," Phoebe assured nodding. "I'll print out another one before I go to class."

"Do you have the class later today?"

"In fact it's my next class but I'm sure the teacher will understand," Phoebe explained smiling. "He's very nice."

"You have Chemistry next?"

"Yes it's the subject for my Independent Study."

"Independent…what?" Helga asked confused.

"I don't need to report to a class and I get to work on my own," Phoebe clarified. "Although, I do need a teacher to sponsor me and that's my Fine Arts teacher."

"Wait! You have Fine Arts?" Helga shouted balancing her lunch tray with one hand to take out her schedule of classes. "Me too!"

"In sixth period?"

Helga nodded quickly, "This means we have another class together."

"That's extraordinary news Helga," Phoebe remarked smiling. "What other classes are you taking?"

"World History, Chemistry, Algebra II, AP English, P.E., and Fine Arts," Helga replied giving Phoebe the classes in order.

"That's good Helga."

"I guess all your classes are advance placement huh?"

"Only my AP Pre-Calculus, AP World History, and AP English."

"You're seriously going to take all those hard classes?"

Phoebe nodded slowly, "Absolutely I love the challenge."

Helga winced, "Phoebs I only wanted to come to this school because of you."

"I know and now that we're here together," Phoebe paused and resumed to walk towards the table. "It's going to be one stupendous year."

Helga proceeded towards the table where her roommate Sheena was sitting next to another girl she didn't recognize. The moment Phoebe reached the table, she greeted both girls and set her tray across Sheena. Helga hesitated for a few seconds wondering if she felt comfortable sitting with two strangers. Even when Sheena wasn't a total stranger because she was her roommate. The girl sitting next to Sheena was skinny with long blond hair flowing down her back that had two black clips styling it.

"This is my friend Helga," Phoebe introduced smiling at her.

Helga took a deep breath and placed her tray on the table then sat next to Phoebe.

"Helga you already know Sheena and that's Gloria," Phoebe stated signaling to the girl with blond hair. "She's my roommate."

Helga shrugged forcing a smile, "Hey girls."

"Hi Helga it's nice to meet you," Gloria said extending her hand.

Helga stared at Gloria's hand for a minute then shook it politely.

Phoebe continued with the introductions, "Helga is my best friend since we were little and we were both going to the same high school."

Gloria smiled, "It's nice to see two close friends together here."

"Yeah being away from the family gets rough," Sheena added nodding. "So it's good to have a friend here."

Helga laughed nonchalantly already thinking that one of the reasons she wanted to come to this school was to get away from her family. Now that she didn't need to see her parents until the holidays of Thanksgiving and Christmas, it made Helga feel very happy. There was absolutely no way, Helga was going to miss her two parents and her perfect sister Olga.

Helga cleared her throat to stop laughing nervously and asked, "Well I assume you two have been here since ninth grade."

"I have," Sheena replied.

Gloria shook her head, "I barely started this year."

"Do you guys like the school?" Helga questioned opening her milk bottle.

Sheena and Gloria glanced at each other and both nodded slowly.

Sheena spoke, "It might seem hard in the beginning but you'll get used it."

Gloria nodded again, "Yes even I'm already used to this and it's barely the third week."

"Don't worry about anything Helga," Phoebe said patting her friend's arm. "You got me here and also two new friends."

Helga didn't want to meet new people. She certainly wasn't a big fan of change. Even though, she agreed to change schools to join her friend Phoebe. Helga hated to admit but she figured it was time to accept change and get new friends. If everyone in the school was snobby then, it was going to be nice to meet some who weren't snobs.

"That's right Helga," Sheena remarked smiling. "We can clue you in on everything that happens here at Blue Ridge Academy."

"Thanks I guess," Helga replied looking down at her turkey sandwich.

"Like I can tell you that you're wearing the wrong tie," Gloria pointed out signaling towards Helga's tie.

Phoebe looked at the tie and started to giggle, "Goodness Helga I barely noticed you're wearing the boy's tie."

"You aren't the first," Helga said bringing an image of Mrs. Friedman into her mind.

"Did you already get in trouble?" Sheena asked.

Helga shook her head, "Not really Mr. Davis told me it was okay."

"That was nice of him," Phoebe said. "How did you end up getting the wrong tie?"

"Long story," Helga replied rolling her eyes. "But if you want to know who's to blame, it's Big Bob."

"Who's Big Bob?" Gloria asked intrigued.

Helga smirked, "That would be my dear father who -"

All of a sudden Helga's sentence was cut short when loud wolf whistling and cheers were heard across the room. The four girls looked in the direction the commotion was coming from, and there was no surprise to see the Foxy Foxes. Helga scowled as she watched Ruth, Connie, Maria, and two other girls she didn't recognize walk past their table. It appeared like some of them had finished eating their lunch, because they were heading out the door.

"The Foxy Foxes," Gloria muttered still staring at the exit. "I can't believe you were about to start fighting with them."

"Yeah but if Sheena didn't stop me then all those girls would be heading to the hospital," Helga said taking a sip of her milk.

Sheena shook her head, "I'm sorry Helga but if you want to start your school year good then don't mess with the Foxy Foxes."

"I comprehend the Foxy Foxes mean trouble but I'm still curious on how they have all this power?" Phoebe wondered.

"The Foxy Foxes are an exclusive group of girls that have been in Blue Ridge Academy way before any of us started school here. They're called the Foxy Foxes because the school's mascot is a fox," Sheena explained. "The clique is based on rebellion, fashion, wealth, beauty, and elegance."

Helga rolled her eyes, "So it's a dumb club for snooty girls."

"Not exactly," Sheena corrected. "The Foxy Foxes live in a luxurious dorm with maids and their beds aren't twin size like ours, but each one has their own room with a queen size bed."

Helga snorted not wanting to believe a single word, "How do you know all this?"

"People talk," Sheena answered. "The dorm isn't located near the other dorms but it's very secluded and overlooking the ocean."

"Wow they sound fascinating," Phoebe commented smiling shyly at Helga. "Can anyone get into the club?"

Sheena laughed quickly shaking her head, "You can only get in if the Foxy Foxes offer you an invitation, and every single girl in the club has to agree to accept you."

"Who the hell wants to join their group of dingbats?" Helga wondered smirking.

Phoebe glanced over at Sheena and Gloria, "Have any of you wished you could be one of them?"

Sheena shook her head and Gloria replied, "They do seem cool but I don't like being rude to others."

"The Foxy Foxes get to have parties and demand everyone's respect," Sheena added. "So that's not for me."

"I heard they even have a slogan…" Gloria paused looking at Sheena. "Do you know what it is?"

"If they say you're in, you're in. If you break the rules, you're in. If you mess with them, kiss your life goodbye."

"Kiss your life goodbye?" Helga repeated gasping loudly. "They commit murder?"

Sheena laughed, "No they make your life miserable, when those girls decide to make someone suffer, everyone in the school joins them."

Phoebe stuttered, "Really? Everyone? Like how?"

"We all get to push, ignore, and throw stuff to whoever made the Foxy Foxes angry."

"Nice," Helga muttered leaning back in her chair.

"But don't the teachers and faculty notice?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh I heard that they bribe some of the teachers and faculty but I'm not sure if it's true," Gloria said shrugging. "It might be true since they have so much influence in the school."

"There was this one girl who stood up to the Foxy Foxes because she demanded respect," Sheena recalled looking at Helga. "The Foxy Foxes made that girl's life a living hell that she came close to committing suicide."

Phoebe's eyes widen in surprise, "Did she really do it?"

"Fortunately someone got to the girl on time before she did anything crazy," Sheena said. "But her parents took her out of the school and nobody has heard from her since."

"So those girls make you lose your mind," Helga said rolling her eyes not feeling impressed. "Big deal! There's nothing that makes me want to lose my…"

In the distance at another table closer to the windows, there were a couple of people that caught Helga's attention. There were a total of eleven students gathered around the table. All eleven of them were laughing and talking without a care in the world.

The only person catching Helga's interest was a certain football headed boy. The one boy she met last Thursday and who also had challenged her teasing. Helga bit her lip wanting to bring her rapidly beating heart to a steady rhythm. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked with the school's uniform. Mostly now that he was wearing the dark blue blazer.

Helga smirked ordering herself to push away any mushy feelings that were creeping up inside of her. There was no way she was going to end up getting a crush on the boy who knocked her off her feet. Especially get a crush on a boy who was hanging out with some of the girls who were Foxy Foxes.

"Who is in the Foxy Foxes?" Phoebe asked causing Helga to come back to her table's conversation.

"There are sixteen in total but they don't always hang out together," Sheena affirmed pushing her lunch tray away. "The girl Helga was arguing with is the Foxy Foxes leader, Ruth P. McDougal."

"She's a senior and she's very very conceited and she barely talks," Sheena continued. "Her friends include Connie and Maria who you also argued with. The other two girls you saw walk by are Simone and Cookie. The girl with long light brown hair was Simone and the other girl with short curly black hair was Cookie."

"Cookie is the one who's always chewing gum, right?" Gloria pondered.

Sheena nodded, "She goes through two whole packs a day."

"How did Ruth become the leader?" Phoebe wondered adjusting her eyeglasses.

"I don't know," Sheena answered doubtfully. "I guess she was elected or something."

"What about the other girls?" Helga asked glimpsing at the same table with the other Foxy Foxes.

"You mean the other sophomores?" Gloria said looking behind her shoulder to see the same table.

"They're in the tenth grade?" Helga asked glancing at Gloria.

"The other four girls you saw with Ruth, always hang out at that table," Sheena stated. "It's like the 'popular table,' everyone sitting there is either considered cool or rich."

"Or both," Gloria added. "I know this part of the Foxy Foxes."

"Okay so let's start with the most popular one there."

"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd," Gloria said sounding fascinated but then rolled her eyes. "She's the one with the long black hair."

"It's rumored Rhonda has her hair insured for ten thousand dollars," Sheena giggled. "She's super rich and she's looking forward to the day when she becomes the Foxy Foxes leader."

Helga glanced at Rhonda who seemed to be rambling on and on to her friends. She was getting cuddled from behind by a tall tanned guy with spiky brown hair and sunglasses perched on his head.

"You must be wondering who the guy hugging her is," Sheena assumed looking at Helga. "That's Rhonda's boyfriend Iggy."

"There's only one word to describe that guy…" Gloria paused frowning. "Player, he'll flirt with anything that has two legs and a pair of boobs. I know, because he already trying flirting with me."

"Does Rhonda know that her boyfriend trifles with other girls?" Phoebe pondered surprised.

"Who cares?" Helga said smiling wearily. "Who's next?"

"Rhonda's right hand and best friend is Nadine," Sheena said signaling to the girl with frizzy blond hair. "She's only nice to the people she likes so try to get on her good side."

"I heard she's likes bugs," Gloria stated. "Don't know why but I'm not a big fan of them."

"Then there's Katrinka," Sheena continued motioning towards the tall skinny girl with dark brown hair in two braids. "I really don't know much about her except the huge crush she has on Gerald."

"Who's Gerald?" Phoebe asked glancing at all the boys.

"He's the one with curly black hair," Gloria answered.

"Tall hair boy," Helga muttered instantly remembering him from last Thursday.

Gloria laughed, "Tall hair boy, that's funny."

Helga smiled at Gloria but her smile quickly faded away when her eyes landed on a disturbing sight. There was the mean girl from her English class placing her arms around the boy with the oblong-shaped head. Helga felt her heart sink as she watched the mean girl sit on the boy's lap. She wondered why she was feeling angry, but she swiftly pushed those angry feelings away and replaced them with disappointment. It seemed as if the boy who was starting to make her heart flutter, was already taken.

"Uh-oh looks like Lila is at it again," Sheena remarked looking behind her shoulder. "Let's see how long it takes before he pushes her away."

Helga looked at Sheena confused then glanced back at the table. She saw Lila continue to hug the boy then he took her arms away from him and took her off his lap. Helga couldn't help but smile slowly while she watched Lila toss her hair over her shoulder then walk back to the other girls.

"Six seconds," Gloria said turning back to her own table.

"Lila Sawyer," Sheena said turning back to Phoebe and Helga. "She's very nice and perfect or should I say she was? Miss Perfect like everyone calls her will do anything to get what she wants. She might be sweet on the outside but she's sour on the inside."

Phoebe asked, "Why was she sitting on that's boy lap?"

"Yeah, why was she?" Helga asked too. "And who's that guy?"

"Arnold," Sheena and Gloria replied at the same time then giggled.

"Arnold is the nicest guy around," Sheena remarked smiling.

"He's really cool because he talks to everyone here," Gloria added. "I know because I have him for my Algebra II class."

Helga rolled her eyes remembering that he didn't seem that cool when she met him. Even though, he apologized to her for hitting her with the ball and made all the guys leave her alone. Maybe he was charming but once again Helga wasn't going to get the chance to find out. If he does remember who she is, then he's going to think of her as a bully. Thanks to her rude attitude of calling him a "football head" in front of his friends. Helga scolded herself for not being able to be nice to someone at least once.

"He's really close friends with Gerald," Sheena stated crumpling up her napkin. "And about Lila sitting on his lap? Well, they used to go out together."

"Really?" Helga questioned leaning forward.

"Yeah," Sheena affirmed nodding. "They started dating during eighth grade but he broke it off before school started."

"I heard some girls say that he broke it off before summer started," Gloria commented staring at Sheena.

"Did he?" Sheena asked herself. "I heard before school started or during the summer. Anyways, they broke up and now she wants him back."

"Why would he end a year and half relationship?" Phoebe inquired.

"I really don't know," Sheena responded shrugging. "But from what I heard it's because Lila cheated on him or something."

"Oh that's not right," Phoebe said shaking her head. "What about the other guys there?"

"There's Park, Peapod Kid, Lorenzo, and Rex Smythe-Higgins III."

"I heard of Rex," Phoebe declared tapping her chin slowly. "I read in the school's website that Rex Smythe-Higgins I was the school's headmaster back in the 1950's."

"Criminey Phoebs, did you research the whole school?" Helga said sarcastically.

"I didn't know that," Gloria said fascinated.

"Yes but I assume he retired since the headmaster now is Mr. Davis," Phoebe pointed out glancing at Helga.

"Okay, okay," Helga said looking at Sheena and Gloria. "So those are the people we're supposed to 'watch out' for?"

"If you want your school year to go smoothly then don't look at them weirdly," Sheena advised. "And don't even bother hurting your brain in wondering what they're talking about."

"They'll probably coming up with ways on how to waste their money," Gloria assumed resting her head on her hand.

Helga knew she shouldn't care, but deep down she was starting to speculate what was really going on at the popular table. Particularly wonder what was going inside Arnold's mind.

* * *

"I'm so stupid!" Rhonda cried covering her face with her hands.

"You're not stupid," Nadine said eating a spoonful of her yogurt.

"Yes I am," Rhonda declared frowning at her. "All of you guys are already in Algebra II or in Pre-Calculus, but I'm still in Geometry."

"It's not so bad Rhonda," Park noted shaking his head. "If you're having trouble with Geometry then you don't want to be taking the next levels of Math."

Park started to laugh with the other guys as he ran his hand through his wavy black hair. Rhonda glared at Park but didn't respond back at him.

"And today my dumb teacher Ms. Slovak gave the class a pop quiz and I know I failed it."

"At least she's not like Ms. Felter who gives a quiz each day," Gerald said throwing his napkin on his tray. "Man I barely get the stuff and the next day there's a quiz on it."

"Oh yeah you're referring to your Algebra II class right?" Peapod Kid asked looking over at Gerald. "I get terribly terribly frustrated when I have to go to that class."

"Well it isn't as hard as Pre-Calculus," Lorenzo remarked typing on his laptop.

Peapod Kid was tall with messy spiky brown hair and he had his sunglasses perched on his head. Lorenzo was lean with short black hair which he combed back.

Rhonda groaned bringing everyone's attention back to her, "Of course I'm going to be behind since I started with Algebra I, and now I don't think I'm going to pass this stupid class."

"How can you be certain you won't pass?" Lila asked taking a seat across Rhonda. "School just started and if you try your hardest then it will be oh so easy."

"She's right baby," Iggy murmured in Rhonda's ear as he massaged her shoulders. "You got to take it one step at a time."

"Whatever," Rhonda muttered taking Iggy's hands off her shoulders.

Lila smiled turning towards Arnold who was sitting next to her and grabbed his hand, "Arnold if I'm having trouble in a class, you'll help me right?"

"I'm sure you're smart enough to not struggle in any class," Arnold replied pulling his hand away.

"Gosh thanks for the compliment but I'm really having trouble in Chemistry," Lila paused grabbing a hold of Arnold's hand again. "Do you think we can go to the library later today and study?"

Arnold glanced over at Gerald and mumbled, "I have plans already."

"Cancel them," Lila proposed with a tender smile.

"Wait a minute! What? What?" Gerald stuttered leaning forward in his chair to look at Lila. "Nah, nah…sorry Lila but us guys have a football game after school."

"Against who?" Lila asked scowling at him.

"The Juniors," Arnold answered pulling his hand away again. "We're playing for fun."

Nadine cleared her throat before Lila could start protesting and asked out loud, "So Rhonda did Ruth tell you anything about the new girl who stood up to her?"

Katrinka gasped, "She's new huh? Because I have never seen her before."

"Ruth didn't want to talk about the incident," Rhonda admitted fiddling with her hair.

Park laughed, "So what are the Foxy Foxes going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do," Nadine said glancing at Rhonda. "The girl is new and she didn't know who she was talking to."

"Oh but let me tell you she's ever so mean," Lila grumbled brushing her bangs to the side. "She's in my English class and she came in, and started screaming oh so crazily because there was a girl she knew, so she interrupted the class. Then when class was over she bumped into me, and I told her to watch where she was going and she angry, that she was about to throw herself at me."

"And did you let her?" Peapod Kid asked trying to hold his laughter.

Lila rolled her eyes, "Of course not but who does she think she is?"

Katrinka shook her head slowly chewing on her thumbnail then shrieked surprised, "Look you guys there she is with those three other girls."

Everyone at the table looked forward or looked back to see the new girl talking with the three other girls. Gerald patted Arnold's back to get his attention and bobbed his head towards the new girl. Arnold knew what Gerald was referring to and it was surprising to see the girl he barely met last week.

"Who do you think she's trying to impress with that tie?" Katrinka asked rolling her eyes.

"Does she think she's making a fashion statement by wearing a boy's tie?" Lila laughed. "And has she heard of a tweezer? Look at her ugly eyebrows."

"Hey Arnold isn't that the girl who annoyed us last week?" Gerald asked nudging Arnold in the stomach.

Arnold nodded, "Yeah it's Helga."

"How do you know her name?" Lila demanded quickly looking at Arnold.

"She was wandering in the school last week," Arnold said fiddling with his fork.

"How did she enroll into the school?" Nadine wondered confused. "I thought they weren't letting anyone else in."

"Hey Rex I thought the number of students here was 450," Rhonda said stroking her chin.

"Well Rhonda it's supposed to be," Rex replied in a British accent. "I don't comprehend how Mr. Davis will break the rules to enroll any students when the school year has begun."

Rex Smythe-Higgins III had short black hair and wore tiny silver framed glasses. He was aware of the school's policies, since his grandfather had been the school's headmaster.

"Maybe her parents are rich and they gave a big donation to the school," Nadine assumed.

"Or maybe she slept with someone to get in," Katrinka presumed crossing her arms.

Lila gasped smiling, "I can't believe you just said that."

"You were thinking it," Katrinka said also smiling.

Lila started to giggle, "I know but you said it."

Rhonda rolled her eyes and snapped, "Shut up! Shut up!"

Lila glared at Rhonda, "Gosh Rhonda, we're ever so sorry for annoying you but I'm certain you were thinking about that too."

"I certainly have better things to occupy my mind with," Rhonda said sounding irritated. "Katrinka?"

"Yeah Rhonda?" Katrinka said looking at her.

"Everything," Rhonda ordered slowly. "I want you to find everything about the new girl."

"Don't you think that's too drastic Rhonda?" Arnold pointed out crossing his arms.

"No because she may not be walking on thin ice yet but," Rhonda paused to smirk. "If she tries to make another stupid move of insulting us then she'll find out what the Foxy Foxes are capable of."

Lila smiled slyly, "Yes and if she messes with us, she'll regret coming to this school."

* * *

Here we go again! Helga has captured the interest of the Foxy Foxes. Will they cause any trouble? But has she also captured the interest of a certain football headed boy? Certainly, Helga's heart is already skipping a beat or two.

Yay! I got the chance to update this story. Don't fret because I'm still working on this one and High School Drama. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and promise you that this story will try to include all the Hey Arnold characters. It will be scandalous, suspenseful, and full of drama. So stay tuned and don't forget to review! This is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Delicious Eye Candy


	7. Delicious Eye Candy

A/N: (Hello fellow readers! HoshiAM here posting the next chapter to The Not So "Perfect" Life. Thanks so much for the reviews and let's keep them rolling in. Hope you'll enjoy and don't forget to leave a review in the end!)

Summary: Phoebe applies to a private boarding school and leaves Helga to join Blue Ridge Academy. Not having her best friend around, Helga decides to enroll in the boarding school. Once both girls are in they meet the exclusive clique in school called the Foxy Foxes. Can Phoebe and Helga succeed in a new school and what happens when both meet Arnold and Gerald? Will they be able to survive the school filled with gossip, mystery, and drama?

**The Foxy Foxes Motto:**

If they say you're in, you're in

If you break the rules, you're in

If you mess with them, kiss your life goodbye.

**Chapter 7: Delicious Eye Candy**

* * *

_Lila smiled slyly, "Yes and if she messes with us, she'll regret coming to this school."_

* * *

The clouds drifted in the sky gradually forming different shapes with the minutes passing by. The tress swayed leisurely with the wind blowing through the leaves and branches. The clock hanging above the classroom door was ticking slowly, making the last few minutes of class unbearable.

Helga sighed staring out the window wishing for her sixth period to come to an end. It might've been the last class of the day and it was supposed to be for an hour. Except, Helga felt the hour seem like an eternity. She was in a small classroom with the walls decorated with brightly colored paintings and collages. The only thing keeping Helga sane was her best friend Phoebe who was sitting next to her.

After a long day of school the only thing Helga wanted to do was relax in her dorm room. Although, she knew she couldn't do that because of all the homework she had to do. So far, Helga's first day had been okay. There wasn't much she could complain about since Blue Ridge Academy appeared like any other school. The only difference it was very prestigious.

The only thing that made Helga happy was she accomplished her goal of joining her friend Phoebe in the school. Now Helga only needed to concentrate on passing her classes so she could stay at Blue Ridge Academy.

"Helga can I borrow a pen?" Phoebe whispered smiling at her. "Mine ran out of ink."

"Here you go Phoebe," Helga mumbled handing her a black pen.

Helga glanced at the clock and smiled to herself when she noticed the time. There were fifteen minutes left for the class to end and finally get a chance to talk with Phoebe. During lunchtime, Helga and Phoebe spent their time talking with Sheena and Gloria. After the informative conversation of the Foxy Foxes, the bell rang ending lunchtime.

Phoebe and Helga agreed to see each other during sixth period and now they were in class together. However, there wasn't much of an opportunity to talk because the teacher went over the day's lesson. Including, giving Helga a very "special" welcome in front of the whole class.

Sixth period was coming to a diminishing end as the whole class watched a boring arts documentary. Except, Helga who appeared more engrossed in staring at the beauty of nature outside the window.

"Now Helga…"

Helga looked away from the window to find her teacher standing in front of her desk. He was tall with short thinning light brown hair since he had a bald spot on top of his head. It seemed strange but this teacher stood out as the nicest from Helga's other teachers. The other teacher Helga considered to be nice too was her Algebra II teacher who was Ms. Felter. Although, Helga might have to change her mind because of all the homework Ms. Felter gave the class.

"Yes Mr. Simmons," Helga said sitting up straight.

"Here's your schedule of classes," Mr. Simmons said giving Helga the piece of paper. "It's already signed and it needs to go to the counseling office."

"Right," Helga replied folding the paper in her hands.

"Now do you have any questions?" he asked smiling at her.

Helga shook her head, "No I'm good."

"Okay…uh…did I give you the notes you need?"

"Yes I got them all," Helga said looking down at her desk.

"Okay good now remember to add color to them," Mr. Simmons advised. "That way your notes can look nice because we all want to make this class special."

"Yeah we all want to learn about the techniques of drawing," Helga stated sounding sarcastic.

Mr. Simmons didn't take notice and continued, "If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me or you can ask Phoebe, she's my special little helper."

Phoebe smiled at Helga then looked at Mr. Simmons, "She knows."

"Good and Phoebe your chemistry proposal was marvelous and very special," Mr. Simmons commented.

"Thank you," Phoebe replied glancing at Helga.

He smiled at both girls when to Helga's relief the bell rang ending class. Especially bringing an end to the school day and commenced the time for relaxation. The twenty students in the class started to gather their things and head for the exit.

"Darn there's the bell," Mr. Simmons shouted holding his hands together. "Now don't forget to read chapter two in your textbook and have a special evening."

"Finally!" Helga muttered standing up. "I thought this day would never end."

"The first day always seems to be the longest but tomorrow it won't seem so bad," Phoebe said placing her notes inside her binder.

"Let's hope for that," Helga replied shoving her binder inside her backpack.

Phoebe stared at Helga sternly, "Um…are you feeling worried because of what Sheena said about those girls?"

Helga scoffed, "Yeah right Phoebs, I can handle those snooty dweebs with Old Betsy."

"You aren't seriously thinking of asserting yourself to those girls?" Phoebe asked standing up. "I don't want anything dreadful to happen to you."

Helga turned away from her friend, "Fine I'll just try not to get in their way."

Phoebe smiled relieved, "After what Sheena said about the Foxy Foxes making everyone's life miserable, I don't want our lives to be like that."

"Me neither," Helga replied looking back at her.

"You got everything?" Phoebe asked grabbing her messenger bag from the floor.

"Yep where are you going right now?" Helga asked zipping her backpack closed.

"First to my locker then get started on my homework."

"Okay but after the locker, can we go to the textbook room so I can get my books?"

"Of course that's near the library."

Both girls smiled at each other and headed to the front of the classroom. Mr. Simmons was turning off the television and waved goodbye to both girls.

"See you tomorrow," Mr. Simmons said. "And Helga a very special welcome to you here at Blue Ridge Academy."

Helga smiled forcefully, "Yeah thanks."

Helga and Phoebe stepped outside and walked down the hallway. There were a couple of students gathering their things out of their lockers and others walking out of the classrooms. Phoebe walked downstairs leading the way towards her locker located in the Sciences Complex building.

"Wasn't Mr. Simmons nice?" Phoebe remarked stepping outside into the courtyard.

"Yeah he was very 'special,'" Helga said doing air quotes with her fingers.

Helga walked alongside as she saw the courtyard filled with students. Everyone was heading to the library, to the dorms, or just to hang out with their friends. Excitement crawled inside Helga's stomach as she anticipated her upcoming days at Blue Ridge Academy. There were no more parents or chores but a chance for independence.

Phoebe giggled, "At least he's cheerful and not like my Pre-Calculus teacher Mr. Frank who is really serious."

"Do you really like this school Phoebe?"

"Yes, don't you like it?"

"It still feels the same like back in our old school."

"How was school for you without me?"

"Frustrating," Helga answered weakly. "Criminey Phoebe you were the only one I could depend on. You know that my family is…"

"Self-centered?" Phoebe guessed opening the door to the Sciences Complex building.

"Well I was going to say crazy but sure," Helga said nodding.

They walked down the hallway and Phoebe reached her locker. There were some students still lingering in the hall. Some teachers were closing their classrooms and leaving for the day.

"Anyways I needed you and I got the crazy idea to apply here to be with the only person who gets me," Helga recalled as Phoebe opened her locker.

Phoebe smiled at Helga, "I'm happy you're here with me to share in this experience."

"Oh yeah, we're sure going to have a big experience," Helga laughed leaning against the lockers. "A life changing one."

Phoebe smiled at Helga and closed her locker. She carried her Pre-Calculus and World History textbooks. Helga offered to help but Phoebe assured she could do it. They stepped outside into the courtyard and headed to the library to get Helga's textbooks.

The Lincoln Library was four-stories tall with the textbook room on the first floor. Helga was amazed how huge the library was on the inside. The library in her old school did not compare to how mind-blowing this library was. The old library was small with only a couple of shelves for books and eight computers. Now this one had computers on all floors, documentaries, journals, and loads of books.

"No wonder you fell in love with this school," Helga said glancing at Phoebe.

Phoebe giggled, "It's one of the reasons I was determined to enroll here."

Both girls walked to the textbook room where Helga received her books from the lady working there. She gave Helga her World History, Algebra II, Chemistry, and Fine Arts books. Helga groaned when she carried all her books and already started to feel her arms get sore. She would've loved to drop them off in her locker but she had homework for all her classes. Except for P.E. which was a relief.

"I can carry some books," Phoebe offered extending her hand.

Helga shook her head, "Nope I can handle this too."

"I really have to admire you Helga," Phoebe remarked holding the door open for her. "You took the risk of coming here without knowing if your plan was going to work."

"Apparently luck was on my side," Helga said struggling with her books. "Or should I say Big Bob?"

"Your parents must be feeling proud of you," Phoebe stated walking down the pathway. "They must be missing you at home."

"I doubt it Phoebs," Helga replied sadly. "Right now Miriam must be hugging her blender and Bob must be turning my room into Olga's trophy room or something."

Phoebe shrugged awkwardly, "Aren't you going to miss them? I mean, during my second day here I started to miss my parents."

"Nope," Helga said pulling the books closer. "I'm glad to be out of the house."

They continued to walk down the pathway leading up to the dorm rooms. Phoebe explained to Helga that after school everyone had activities assigned to them. It kept all the students busy and the activities were done twice a week. Phoebe had joined the Green Earth club on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The club involved discussing ways on how to preserve and be environmentally friendly. Helga figured that she still needed to find some activity to sign up for.

"Hold up Phoebs," Helga whimpered tossing her books on a bench before collapsing on it. "My arms are going to fall off."

"I could help with your books, you know?" Phoebe reminded reaching for Helga's books.

"No it's okay," Helga stated pushing the books aside. "Let's just sit down and take in the ambiance."

Phoebe looked at Helga confused but complied with her friend's request. She sat down next to Helga and observed the surroundings. The courtyard wasn't as lively like during nutrition or lunch. There were still some students lingering around and a couple of guys getting ready for a football game.

"I have so much to catch up on," Helga grumbled. "It's going to be a long night."

"I can help you," Phoebe offered smiling. "It's no problem for me."

"Thanks but I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you Phoebs," Helga admitted feeling ashamed. "I know I have always bossed you around and I don't want it to be like back in our old school."

"Helga! Helga!" Phoebe shouted shaking Helga's arm. "I would love to help you and nothing is going to change between us."

Helga sighed feeling guilty for all the times she bossed Phoebe around. Phoebe had always been a great friend who stood by her side, no matter what happened. She was going to make sure to keep her bossing in control. At least not boss Phoebe around but that didn't guarantee everyone else to be saved.

"Remember Helga we're friends," Phoebe recalled showing her the silver charm bracelet dangling on her left wrist.

Helga laughed, "You still have that ratty old thing?"

"It's not a ratty old thing," Phoebe corrected taking off the bracelet. "It's your special bracelet and here you can have it back."

"No I gave it you," Helga refused closing Phoebe's hand with the bracelet. "I want you to take good care of it."

"But Helga…"

"No buts Phoebe," Helga interrupted looking straightforward. "I gave you that bracelet because you mean everything to me."

Phoebe smiled, "I know Helga but it's very special to you and I wish I had something valuable to give to you."

"Forget it," Helga replied shaking her head. "We being here together is already valuable enough. Nobody is going to want to mess with us."

"Except if we exasperate the Foxy Foxes," Phoebe pointed out.

"You let me handle the Foxy Foxes," Helga declared smirking. "Now tell me what different activities or clubs are there so I can join one?"

Phoebe nodded and started to name a few activities. Helga listened to Phoebe's words, but suddenly got distracted when she noticed the group of boys across the courtyard. She was able to recognize some from last week and others from the cafeteria. All the boys were not wearing their blazers, but had their long sleeves pulled up. They were playing football and Helga figured that it was the sophomores versus the juniors.

There was Sid, Stinky, Harold, Robert, Joey, Gerald, and Arnold. Helga felt her stomach back flip at the sight of Arnold. She continued to wonder why this particular boy made her heart swoon. Back in her old school there were cute boys but she never had felt so intrigued by someone before.

She refused to develop any feelings for him. Besides she barely met him last week. She didn't know anything about him. Except he had dated Lila, hangs out with the popular crowd, and was the nicest boy in school. Helga knew that Arnold will never notice her because she already lost her chance to be nice. So she needed to forget about him and not obtain a crush on him.

"Prepare to lose ladies," Wolfgang shouted throwing the football to Edmund.

Helga watched as the guys got into their positions. Gerald was the quarterback for his team and Wolfgang was for the juniors. Phoebe continued to explain about the activities after school, but Helga was distracted by a certain football headed boy. He played so perfectly and worked well with his teammates. He ran gracefully, his blond hair was messy, his shirt was untucked, and his tie was starting to loosen up.

Helga shook her head trying to push aside her silly thoughts. She tried to concentrate on Phoebe's words but she was speaking about the photography club. Helga had no interest in taking pictures unless it was taking pictures of a beautiful specimen. Arnold, he was starting to crawl into her heart which made her feel scared. He was definitely some delicious eye candy to stare at for hours.

"So what do you think?" Phoebe asked staring at Helga.

"Hmm? What?" Helga mumbled still staring at Arnold.

Phoebe glanced at the group of boys and shook her head, "Helga were you even listening to me?"

"Yeah," Helga replied bobbing her head quickly as she continued to stare at Arnold. "You said something about a sports club or something?"

Phoebe shook her head and laughed, "No Helga there's no sports club."

"Oh," Helga muttered finally looking at Phoebe. "I'm sorry I must've heard you wrong."

"Heard me wrong?" Phoebe wondered glancing at the guys. "Or you weren't listening to me at all? Who were you looking at?"

"No one," Helga snapped blushing. "I was…um…looking at them at…how bad they play football."

"Really? Are you sure it's not something else?" Phoebe giggled poking Helga's stomach.

Helga flinched stuttering, "No it's nothing, they just suck."

Phoebe sighed, "I thought you were -"

"No Phoebs," Helga stated standing up as she looked down at her. "I wasn't distracted by anything and we're dropping this subject okay?"

"Dropping," Phoebe mumbled smiling.

Helga nodded slowly keeping her back turned from the football game. She ordered herself to not look back because she was going to get drawn back to Arnold. There was definitely something about this boy that made her body freeze and her heart melt. Unfortunately, Helga realized that she needed to abolish any deep feelings currently in develop. The only reason she joined Blue Ridge Academy was to be with her friend Phoebe. Not to fall in love with some boy.

"Let's go," Helga said reaching for her heavy textbooks.

"Hey you!" someone shouted. "Heads up!"

Helga had heard those words before and she knew what was coming next. Last week she went head to head with a soccer ball. Now she needed to react quickly if she didn't want to make the same mistake again. It was either ducking or dodging out of the way to avoid another embarrassing hit. In one swift motion Helga turned around and with quick reflexes caught the football aiming for her face.

She gasped feeling her heart in her throat and her fingers weak as she grasped the football. In a matter of seconds her nose could've been turned into mush if she didn't react in time. Phoebe stood up surprised as she asked Helga if she was okay. The only thing Helga could hear was her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

There were two reasons she couldn't stop her heart from having a heart attack. One, she just caught a football out of nowhere with little time to react. And two, there was a certain boy approaching her slowly.

"Hey nice catch," Arnold complimented. "Are you alright?"

Helga sighed closing her eyes not wanting to look at him. There was nothing to be embarrassed about because she didn't make a complete fool of herself. She wanted to make things right by repairing the damage she caused by their last encounter. Phoebe had asked her to be nice and start making new friends. It was going to be easy to put her old self aside and bring out a nicer self. She was going to amaze Arnold with her good charms.

"I was feeling better before you showed up football head," Helga retorted rolling her eyes.

'_Nice one Helga,'_ Helga scolded herself cringing on the inside.

Arnold looked down at the ground then back at her, "Football head? Again? You want to cause trouble don't you?"

"I'm not the one who's throwing balls at people," Helga snapped lifting the football.

"I'm sorry if you're always in the way," Arnold grumbled crossing his arms.

"And I'm sorry if you don't have a good aim," Helga replied smirking.

"That's the thing," Arnold said stepping closer to her. "I wasn't behind this throw."

"Good to know," Helga uttered trying to contain her nerves. "I don't care bucko."

"It's Helga right?" Arnold asked scanning her from head to toe. "You're the new girl here."

"Doi!" Helga said annoyed. "What's it to you? Are you going to offer me a tour?"

Arnold scoffed looking away, "Just give me back the ball."

"Hey Arnold!" Sid yelled waving his hands in the air. "Quit flirting and get back to the game."

"The football please," Arnold requested again extending his hands.

"Sure," Helga replied handing the football but then threw it towards the guys. "Oops, I guess I also have bad aim."

Arnold shook his head before turning away to go back with his group of friends. Helga held her breath as she stared at Arnold reunite with his group. It was just an exchange of words. It was supposed to be a light conversation. It wasn't meant to cause Helga a mental breakdown.

There was the perfect opportunity to approach the boy who was making her heart flutter. Except, like always Helga's dominant side took over and ruined any chance to seem a little nice. She needed to take some friendly lessons if she wanted to get the attention of Arnold. He did appear to be nice because he always asked her if she was okay. The only problem was that Helga always had a witty response.

The guys resumed their football game with juniors preparing to kickoff. If there was any hope for Helga to get closer to Arnold then that hope was gone. He definitely won't take any interest in her if she continued to be mean to him. Oh well, she reminded herself that she wasn't in school to fall in love. She needed to concentrate on her studies and have a good time with Phoebe. Although, Arnold's niceness and cuteness was going to make it difficult.

"Helga what was that all about?" Phoebe asked walking up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy Phoebs," Helga responded with a weak smile.

"That was a great catch," Phoebe remarked looking at the guys playing. "You should join the football team."

"Ha!" Helga laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right and play with those idiots."

"You sure had an interesting conversation with uh…Arnold?" Phoebe commented adjusting her glasses.

"Criminey Phoebe! I'm only trying to make good friendships here," Helga said winking at her.

Phoebe laughed, "I think we should go before any of us ends up with a concussion."

Helga nodded turning back to the bench to get her textbooks. It was time to head back to the dorms and start catching up on school work. All the awkward moments of the day needed to be repressed deep inside the mind. Phoebe picked up her messenger bag and waited for Helga to retrieve her backpack.

All of a sudden someone crashed into Phoebe knocking her down to the ground. It was Gerald who fell besides her catching the football before it hit her. Helga gasped dropping her books and rushed to Phoebe's side. Gerald stood up slowly then threw the football back to Stinky.

"Watch where you're going!" Helga yelled pushing Gerald slightly. "You hurt my friend."

Gerald ignored her, "I'm so sorry, hey are you okay?"

Phoebe winced, "I…ow…I'm -"

Helga shook her head and grabbed Gerald by his collar, "You're going to be sorry for knocking into my friend. Get ready to meet Old Betsy."

He pulled away from her grasp and shouted, "You're the new girl and you already want to be known around the school as a pain in the -"

"My glasses!" Phoebe cried sitting up picking up her glasses broken in half.

"Oh you're going to get it!" Helga shrieked turning her hands into fists.

"Hey it was an accident," Arnold chimed in joining the group.

"Nobody asked your opinion football head," Helga remarked oblivious that her newfound crush was standing next to her.

"The name's Arnold," he reminded looking at her annoyed.

"Whatever _Arnoldo_," Helga replied avoiding his gaze.

She kneeled next to Phoebe and frowned when she noticed Phoebe had scraped her knee. Gerald crouched next to Phoebe and apologized but stood still when she locked eyes with him. He froze wanting to come up with a response but his tongue went numb. Phoebe continued to stare at him but then looked away feeling embarrassed. She wasn't wearing her glasses and she felt so silly to have been knocked over.

"Uh…I'm sorry," Gerald apologized grabbing Phoebe's hand to help her up. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Phoebe stared at the ground, "It's fine, I know it was an accident."

"You broke her glasses tall hair boy," Helga pointed out placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't you be talking about my hair," Gerald grumbled glaring at Helga.

"You can go to the nurse to get some new ones," Arnold offered picking up Phoebe's glasses.

"Listen I'm so sorry about your glasses," Gerald stated trying to meet Phoebe's gaze. "But…maybe they broke for a good reason to show off your beautiful eyes."

Phoebe blushed and avoided everyone's gaze, "Um, uh…thank you?"

"You're new here right?" Gerald noted smiling. "I haven't seen you before but I'm Gerald by the way."

"Phoebe," she replied shyly. "Hopefully this mishap doesn't happen again."

"Hopefully we'll cross paths again," Gerald corrected shaking Phoebe's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you and again I'm sorry."

Gerald patted Arnold's arm, frowned at Helga, and then ran back to his group of friends. Phoebe bit her lip nervously before turning around to look at Helga awkwardly. Helga had her arms crossed and smiled weakly at Phoebe, when she noticed that Arnold was still standing there.

She felt foolish for the way she had been treating him. Perhaps, she should also apologize and try to start all over. Phoebe was already making friends so Helga needed to get her act together.

"We're sorry for disturbing you," Arnold said shifting his weight on one foot. "The game really got out of hand."

"It's fine," Phoebe responded.

Arnold smiled giving her glasses back, "Welcome to Blue Ridge Academy, hope you like here."

"Thank you," Phoebe said glancing at Helga who kept quiet.

Arnold looked over at Helga who avoided his gaze and focused on picking up her books. He went back to his friends while Helga once again stared at him through the corner of her eye. She wanted to thank him for being considerate but her brain froze. Everything inside her mind went into a standstill, and the only thing she could think about was her rapidly beating heart. There was no mistake and no way to deny it but Helga was starting to develop a secret crush.

"Are you okay?" Helga asked placing her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "We should go see the nurse about your knee and your glasses."

Phoebe sighed gripping her broken glasses, "The nurse's office is across the student store."

"What a crazy day," Helga commented throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

Phoebe chuckled, "And we have a whole year to look forward to for another outrageous one."

Helga placed her arm around Phoebe as they walked together to the nurse's office. The guys had resumed their game with only a few plays left. Helga looked back to catch one last look at Arnold. Surprisingly, their eyes met in a brief moment but it felt like an eternity.

He stared at her and she stared at him back without neither of them making any facial expressions. Only their eyes communicated, in a way that they both knew they will cross paths again. Sure, they were in the same school but somehow Helga knew she will get the chance to speak with him once more. Surely, the next time she'll try to make things right.

Helga went back to focusing on the pathway ahead of her but noticed something particular. Right ahead, under a tree, stood two Foxy Foxes glaring back at her. There was no reason to be afraid but by the stares, Helga certainly had gotten their attention. The attention of Rhonda and Lila who continued to look at her intently. Helga figured that as the new girl she was going to cause waves, but she wasn't supposed to make waves with the Foxy Foxes. One thing was for sure, Helga was definitely under the Foxy Foxes radar.

* * *

Looks like trouble is brewing! Helga better watch out who she crosses paths with. Woo-hoo! I'm so happy to finally be able to update this story. Hope y'all liked it so let me know. Go ahead and leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. Enjoy the moment and this is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 8: The Beeper Princess


	8. The Beeper Princess

A/N: (Hey everyone! HoshiAM here bringing you an update to this story. Thank you for the good feedback. I'd really appreciate it! Hope you'll enjoy and don't forget to leave a review in the end!)

Summary: Phoebe applies to a private boarding school and leaves Helga to join Blue Ridge Academy. Not having her best friend around, Helga decides to enroll in the boarding school. Once both girls are in they meet the exclusive clique in school called the Foxy Foxes. Can Phoebe and Helga succeed in a new school and what happens when both meet Arnold and Gerald? Will they be able to survive the school filled with gossip, mystery, and drama?

**The Foxy Foxes Motto:**

If they say you're in, you're in

If you break the rules, you're in

If you mess with them, kiss your life goodbye.

**Chapter 8: The Beeper Princess**

* * *

_One thing was for sure, Helga was definitely under the Foxy Foxes radar._

* * *

There was one thing all the students loved in Blue Ridge Academy. The wonderful field trips every Thursday night. First, the students needed to make sure to have parental approval to step outside school grounds. Second, a student's grades needed to be in tip top shape. And third, students needed to sign up with Ms. Winters before Thursday.

It was a chance to relive the life outside from school. To hang out with friends and shop for things not available in the student store. On the other hand, there were a few who took the opportunity to the extreme. In the courtyard the Foxy Foxes with their close friends were arriving back from their wild trip.

All the Foxy Foxes were there and were walking slowly to their luxurious dorm. Rhonda played with her hair as she walked alongside Nadine and Katrinka. Nadine was complaining about a homework assignment and Katrinka barely listened. She had her mind preoccupied with something else. Katrinka's gaze was focused on Gerald who was talking to Arnold. Now Arnold was busy trying to listen to Gerald but also trying to ignore Lila who was clinging onto him.

Connie and Maria were exchanging spit with their respective boyfriends. Ruth stayed silent as she left the crowd with Cookie and Simone. Park, Iggy, and Lorenzo were laughing as Park took a swing from his flask. Peapod Kid and Rex III were talking as they stopped to point at the night sky. It was already past curfew but the Foxy Foxes and the popular crowd always had control of the rules.

"I have so many split ends," Rhonda remarked tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh please," Katrinka complained finally looking at her friends. "My hair is always so frizzy."

"So how much did Ms. Winters get for this week?" Nadine wondered hugging her arms because it was chilly.

"Ruth paid her two hundred fifty dollars like always," Rhonda replied. "You know it's the only way it works so only the Foxy Foxes and whoever we choose get to go out."

"Are you going back home this weekend Rhonda?" Katrinka asked stopping in front of her.

"Why?"

"Because I want to go with Nadine to have a girl's night out," Katrinka answered placing her arm around Nadine. "And you should invite Gerald."

"If Gerald's there then it's not a girl's night out right?" Rhonda pointed out rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on please you should throw a big party this weekend," Katrinka proposed holding her hands together. "And you gotta have Gerald there."

"Listen if you want Gerald then why don't you go talk to him?"

"Ugh because he doesn't even look at me," Katrinka complained staring at him.

"Maybe you should go stand in front of him and not in front of me," Rhonda said walking past Katrinka and pulled Nadine beside her.

Nadine sighed and watched as Katrinka walked sultrily towards Gerald. He smiled when he saw her and pulled her towards him into a hug. Nadine shook her head smiling, already thinking that Katrinka must've been walking on clouds with Gerald's big hug.

"So what's on your mind?" Rhonda questioned her best friend. "You've been awfully quiet all night."

Nadine looked away, "Nothing it's just school work."

"I can read you like a book Nadine," Rhonda declared keeping her gaze fixated on her. "Come on I've known you since preschool."

"It's nothing Rhonda," Nadine insisted. "I'm just having trouble in Chemistry class because we're experimenting with chemicals on beetles."

"Eww," Rhonda commented disgusted.

"I know it's inhumane," Nadine added shaking her head. "Poor little insects."

"Oh Nadine," Rhonda said annoyed. "When is your love for bugs going to stop?"

"Never," Nadine responded crossing her arms. "Just like your love for fashion is never going to end."

"Fashion is better than a bunch of creepy crawlers."

Nadine smiled bending down to pick up a ladybug crawling on the daisies, "I don't know how we get along."

Rhonda smiled back, "We're like kindred spirits but with different tastes."

Nadine laughed still playing with the ladybug, "I saw you with Lila spying on the new girl."

Rhonda looked away, "Oh that! It was Lila's idea. I really don't care about the new girl."

Nadine nodded then glanced at Lila who was holding Arnold's hand. She sure was a persistent girl who would do anything to get what she wanted. Connie and Maria kissed their boyfriends goodbye and headed towards the dorm. It was already late and everyone needed to go to sleep because there was school tomorrow. Although, almost everybody was still chatting with no signs of checking into dreamland.

"My babe!" Iggy purred kissing Rhonda's neck from behind. "How about we go get some action?"

Rhonda pulled Iggy's arms off her waist, "You're drunk."

"No," Iggy claimed hugging Rhonda again. "I just want to give you some loving."

"But I don't want any of you tonight," Rhonda insisted turning around to face him. "You're drunk Iggy."

"Babe I only took one swig of Park's beer," Iggy confessed stumbling backward. "Come on let's go to your room."

"Forget it!" Rhonda snapped smacking Iggy's hand away.

"You want me," Iggy muttered pulling Rhonda in for a sloppy kiss.

Nadine gasped glancing at their friends as they stared shocked but some amused at Iggy's determination. Park raised his flask and cheered Iggy on as he dipped Rhonda to continue making out. Katrinka whispered something in Gerald's ear which made him nudge her playfully. Lila glanced at Arnold wishing he would grab her with such passion, but he only stood still shaking his head.

"Stop it Iggy!" Rhonda shouted pushing him away then wiped her mouth. "Look at what you did."

Iggy laughed, "Yeah I was kissing my girl."

Rhonda glared at him then glanced at her friends embarrassed, "This night is officially over everyone, goodnight."

"Wait Rhonda!" Park called twisting the cap in his flask closed. "What about the party this weekend?"

"What party?" she asked annoyed.

"Katrinka said you were going to throw a party this weekend," Park alleged looking back at her. "Come on it's going to be fun."

Rhonda scoffed, "There's no party Park! I wasn't going to throw one anyway."

"Rhonda please," Katrinka begged looking at Rhonda and signaling with her eyes to look at Gerald. "You always throw great parties."

"I said no!"

"Oh come on."

"Katrinka!" Rhonda snapped throwing her hands up. "I'm going to make you scrub the floors with a toothbrush if don't shut up!"

"It's cool," Peapod Kid intercepted smiling shyly. "I can throw the party at my house."

"All right," Park remarked fist pumping the air. "Par-tay this weekend!"

Rhonda rolled her eyes looking over to Nadine and signaled for her to start walking to the dorm. She turned away from her friends following Nadine but Iggy grabbed her arm.

"Goodnight sweet Princess," Iggy said smiling weakly. "You'll be in my dreams tonight."

Rhonda smiled forcefully, "I doubt you'll be in mine."

"Love you too," Iggy called as Rhonda left with Nadine.

"You got her crazy man," Park noted placing his arm around Iggy.

"Well I think we should all turn in," Gerald suggested taking his arm off Katrinka.

"Oh no let's go the gazebo Gerald," Katrinka said smiling suggestively. "I have something to talk to you about."

"Can it wait tomorrow?" Gerald asked smiling. "I'm beat, let's go guys."

Arnold nodded turning away as the guys offered their goodnights. Lorenzo and Peapod Kid went ahead with Park and Iggy in tow. Katrinka whispered in Gerald's ear making him laugh then kissed him on the cheek. On the other hand, Lila rushed up ahead to detain Arnold from walking any further.

"Arnold you know the night is still young and…" Lila paused pushing her hair behind her ear. "I think we should -"

"No," Arnold replied quickly. "Goodnight Lila."

"Wait!" Lila called grasping his arm tightly. "Why are you still angry with me? I never meant for that to happen. You know I'm oh so sorry about it."

Arnold sighed, "You cheated on me with my cousin Arnie!"

"It was a mistake," Lila admitted starting to cry. "I want us to start over."

"There is no starting over between us," Arnold declared pulling his arm away angrily. "Forget about me Lila!"

"Arnold I love you," Lila shrieked hugging him.

Arnold pushed her away, "I said goodnight Lila."

"Come on Arnold please," Lila begged trying to grab him again but Gerald held her arm back.

"He said goodnight Lila," Gerald repeated still gripping Lila's arm.

"Stay out of this Gerald," Lila warned trying to untangle herself from him.

Gerald tighten his grip and grumbled annoyed, "Leave him alone."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Arnold," Lila said finally pulling her arm away from Gerald.

"Whatever," Arnold mumbled walking away.

"Goodnight Katrinka," Gerald called waving goodbye.

Lila huffed and puffed wanting to stomp the ground to release the anger rising inside. Katrinka looked away ashamed and pulled Lila so they can start walking back to the dorm. All the Foxy Foxes knew that Lila had cheated on Arnold with his cousin. It was only a one time thing that occurred during Park's birthday party. But, Arnold never wanted to forgive her for betraying his trust.

Back in the dorm room, Rhonda watched the two girls walk back inside. She closed her curtains and turned back to her luxurious room. The Foxy Foxes dorm was huge with lavish necessities and every Foxy Fox had their own private room. Rhonda's room was beautiful with a queen sized canopy bed, a wooden dresser with a large mirror, a walk-in closet, and a desk.

It was already past midnight but there was still some Foxy Foxes not getting any shuteye. Rhonda yawned as she walked towards her dresser to change into her red nightgown. She needed her beauty sleep and hoped that there weren't any more interruptions.

"Rhonda?" Nadine called coming into the room. "Sorry but did you hear that Lila's screaming because Arnold rejected her again."

"Isn't that old news?" Rhonda replied sitting on the edge of her bed.

"So are you angry with Iggy?"

"Oh Nadine," Rhonda whined yawning again. "I love you dear but I want some sleep."

Nadine laughed, "Oh right but aren't you afraid that people are going to talk?"

"Let them talk," Rhonda said shrugging. "I always have Iggy eating out of my hand."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course, I just don't like him getting his way," Rhonda replied. "It always has to be my way Nadine."

"I hope someday I can find someone to love."

"You will," Rhonda assured standing up to walk to the door. "But right now you're going to find your room and go to bed."

"Rhonda!" Katrinka cried out entering the room then closed the door. "Did you hear about Lila?"

"Yes and I don't care," Rhonda grumbled through her gritted teeth. "Get out!"

"You girls are here talking and don't invite me?" Katrinka complained then frowned at Rhonda. "You! How dare you embarrass me in front of Gerald?"

"Oh grow up," Rhonda said irritated turning away. "Just suddenly grab him and plant him a big kiss."

"What if he pushes me away?"

"Well you better have a strong grip."

Katrinka stared at Rhonda flabbergasted then shook her head, "Anyways I got the information you wanted."

Rhonda looked back at her confused, "What information?"

"On the new girl," Katrinka answered giving Rhonda some papers in her hand.

Rhonda grabbed the papers and shuffled through them. It had some pictures of Helga and data written in paragraphs. It wasn't a lot of information but the questions that needed answers were still unanswered. Rhonda scanned all the information trying to find how Helga enrolled into Blue Ridge Academy. There had to be some flaw in the system because only 450 students were allowed.

"That's it?" Rhonda asked looking up at Katrinka.

"It's the only info I could get."

"Helga Geraldine Pataki," Rhonda read from the papers. "Daughter of Miriam and Robert aka Big Bob Pataki. She has an older sister named Olga who graduated from Bennington College as a teacher and has played Chopin's _Minute Waltz _at Carnegie Hall. Big Bob owns a mega store called Big Bob's Beepers and is looking to expand his business. He is referred to the Beeper King…ha please and that makes Helga the Beeper Princess?"

Katrinka laughed, "Looks like the family is loaded."

"Not as much as mine," Rhonda corrected and continued skimming through the pages. "She left Hillwood High School barely last week to transfer here but why?"

"I heard it was to join her friend Phoebe."

"The one with the glasses?"

Katrinka nodded, "They were both going to the same school."

Rhonda sighed, "Fine whatever she's not important."

"Do you want me to continue digging some dirt on her?"

"No," Rhonda responded rubbing her forehead. "She's not messing with us right now so I don't really care about this _new_ girl."

"Rhonda!" Lila shrieked coming into the room then slammed the door.

Nadine giggled glancing at Rhonda who was about to burst, "This turned into a slumber party."

"Oh no, no, no," Rhonda complained stomping her foot. "I'm not the president of the Foxy Foxes why don't you go bother Ruth?"

"Because I want to talk to _my_ friends," Lila replied upset. "What should I do about Arnold?"

Rhonda groaned crumbling the papers, "Ugh! Do I look like a psychiatrist to you? Go away! All of you!"

"What's that?" Lila asked looking at Rhonda's papers.

"It's the information on the new girl," Katrinka whispered.

Lila gasped and quickly snatched the papers away from Rhonda. She turned away and started ferociously scanning through all the pages. There must've been some good secrets of Helga that she could use. In the past few days, Lila's dislike for the new girl had blossomed stupendously. She hated her for trying to stand up to the Foxy Foxes. Nobody stood up to the Foxy Foxes and lived to tell about it.

"There's nothing here," Lila complained looking back at her friends. "No good secrets or anything to humiliate her with."

"Lila," Nadine said sadly. "Helga hasn't done anything wrong to upset us."

"I want to put her in her place," Lila stated furiously then looked at Rhonda. "We should make her life miserable."

"You're wrong!" Rhonda corrected placing her hand on her hip. "You have to remember that all the Foxy Foxes have to agree to make her into an outcast."

"Have you seen the way she looks at Arnold?"

"I don't care," Rhonda replied crossing her arms. "I want you out and we'll continue this discussion when pigs fly."

"You're ever so mean."

"Yeah and I love you too," Rhonda said mockingly.

"Rhonda!" Maria uttered bursting into the room.

"What now?" Rhonda grumbled ready to burst sparks.

"Ruth wants to see you," Maria ordered still by the doorway. "She has called an emergency meeting."

"For all of us?" Nadine wondered.

"No just the Foxy Foxes council," Maria responded leaving.

"I'm never getting my beauty sleep," Rhonda mumbled putting on her white slippers. "Goodnight girls."

At last Nadine, Katrinka, and Lila left Rhonda's room to buy an express ticket to dreamland. Unfortunately, Rhonda was going to have to wait some more before she drifted off to sleep. Apparently, nobody wanted her to get some sleep and wanted to torture her for a while. She wasn't the president of the Foxy Foxes, but almost everyone always came looking for her to complain.

Rhonda was the Treasurer of the Foxy Foxes. Mostly because she was mega rich. She didn't mind because the position did guarantee some power. Simone was the Secretary and Maria was the Vice President. The usual meetings for the Foxy Foxes were every Sunday at 7:00 PM. The council met in the big office, but regular meetings for Foxy Foxes took place inside the conference room.

The entrance to the Foxy Foxes dorm was breathtaking. It was like the entrance to a mansion. There was a circular staircase with red carpet and a gold railing against the left side wall. A bright crystal chandelier dangled in the ceiling, and there was a small circular table with a green vase and white roses in the center. The grandfather clock ticked loudly as Rhonda descended the stairs.

There was a wooden cubby next to the door with each Foxy Foxes' name to receive important notices. The den was on the right side which had a fireplace, two beige colored sofas, and a couple of armchairs. There was a 50 inch HDTV on top of the fireplace and several portraits of the all the Foxy Foxes. The dorm was beautiful and it contained many more rooms. It sure paid off to be a Foxy Fox at Blue Ridge Academy.

Rhonda went past the hall towards the back of the dorm. The office was secluded in the back of the dorm and the doors were closed. The light inside the office shone through the bottom of the door. Ruth must have some important news to call an emergency meeting past bedtime. Perhaps, she had decided to get back at Helga for standing up against the Foxy Foxes.

Rhonda turned the doorknob and went inside the office. Maria and Simone were already there sitting in the two blue armchairs across the desk. Ruth was behind the desk going over some papers. Rhonda closed the door quietly and headed inside, but was disappointed when there were no more available seats. She went to lean against a bookcase and crossed her arms. The office had a large desk with a computer, bookcases, two armchairs, and three filing cabinets.

"Okay Ruth what is so important to call a meeting in the middle of the night?" Maria wondered.

"You mean in the early morning," Simone presumed yawning.

Ruth stayed silent still flipping through the pages on the desk. Rhonda rolled her eyes starting to tap her right foot impatiently.

"Come on Ruth out with it," Rhonda ordered standing up straight.

Ruth cleared her throat, "It has come to my attention that there's a person we need to take care of."

Rhonda looked away wondering if she was referring to Helga. Could it be that she had a change of heart? Ruth's heart was black as the night with no sense of remorse. Once, she declared war on someone then all the Foxy Foxes would vote to accept the new outcast. Looks like Lila was going to get her wish come true.

"Who needs to be punished?" Maria asked smiling smugly.

"A Foxy Fox," Ruth answered with no emotion.

"What?" Simone blurted stunned as she bumped gazes with Maria and Rhonda.

"A Foxy Fox is planning to betray us," Ruth explained sternly. "She's going to reveal our secrets and our future plans."

"That's impossible," Maria assumed shaking her head.

"The Foxy Fox bond is strong and we're sworn sisters till death," Simone added not wanting to believe Ruth's statement. "Betrayal will never cross a Foxy Fox's mind."

"She's not going to get the opportunity to do so," Ruth warned turning away in her chair to face the wall. "We're going to have to kiss her sorry life goodbye."

Maria and Simone were still in shock but started to agree with Ruth's decision. Rhonda stayed silent staring at the floor trying to process the details. Someone who had sworn to uphold the Foxy Foxes rules. Someone who had heard all their secrets. Someone who shared the same experiences. That someone wanted to throw away everything by backstabbing each one of the Foxy Foxes.

There was nobody in the world that had messed with the Foxy Foxes and lived to share the experience. A Foxy Fox was planning to reveal their deep dark secrets. Obviously, this person had a death wish. Now the million dollar question was who wanted to betray the Foxy Foxes?

* * *

Uh-oh the Foxy Foxes have a traitor? What's going to happen to the presumed traitor? Find out next time when…I post the next chapter! Hahaha, I'll try to keep my fingers busy in typing up the rest of the story. In the meantime, go ahead and drop a few words of encouragement and remember to stay cool. This is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 9: Dangerous Friends!


	9. Dangerous Friends

A/N: (Hey everyone! HoshiAM here bringing you the world's biggest apology ever! I'm very sorry that I have been out of the loop lately. I recently started working as a social worker [Finally putting my well-earned degree to good use] and work can get really stressing. I haven't even been able to play video games! Oh the horror! I do hope you can understand but please know that I haven't forgotten about you my wonderful readers! I think about my stories everyday and each day that passes where I don't update is a miserable day indeed. Anyways, enough about me it's time to dive in into these crazy adventures! A million thank you's for the great reviews and for always sticking by these stories. Now I hope you'll enjoy and don't forget to leave a review in the end!)

Summary: Phoebe applies to a private boarding school and leaves Helga to join Blue Ridge Academy. Not having her best friend around, Helga decides to enroll in the boarding school. Once both girls are in they meet the exclusive clique in school called the Foxy Foxes. Can Phoebe and Helga succeed in a new school and what happens when both meet Arnold and Gerald? Will they be able to survive the school filled with gossip, mystery, and drama?

**The Foxy Foxes Motto:**

If they say you're in, you're in

If you break the rules, you're in

If you mess with them, kiss your life goodbye.

**Chapter 9: Dangerous Friends**

* * *

_Now the million dollar question was who wanted to betray the Foxy Foxes?_

* * *

It was a slow Friday morning in Blue Ridge Academy as all the students headed to third period. There were six minutes left to stop by the lockers or say a quick greeting to passing friends. The weekend was just up ahead to finally put an end to boring lectures. Everybody had their secret plans for the weekend but there were still a few hours left of school.

Phoebe smiled as she stepped out into the hallway crowded with students. She was feeling ecstatic ever since she joined Blue Ridge Academy. It was a dream come true to be in a prestigious school that challenged her intellect. The dream got even better, now that her best friend Helga had joined.

Both girls were inseparable since they first met back in preschool. They knew each other's favorite things and deepest darkest secrets. It had been a good first year back in their old school but Phoebe's parents wanted the best for their daughter. Phoebe knew that leaving Helga behind was going to be a hard task. She was joining a new school and making best friends takes time. Nobody could replace her best friend Helga G. Pataki.

The first two weeks were difficult to get through as Phoebe tried to adjust to her new life. She missed her parents, her old neighborhood, and her best friend. Phoebe loved a challenge as much as the next person and she was not going to give up. She wanted to make her parents proud and she always looked forward for the next year. The junior year was a perfect opportunity for Helga to enroll into the school.

However, surprise, surprise Helga had a few tricks up her sleeve. It was hard to believe but Helga got her wish too. She got lucky to join Blue Ridge Academy at the last minute. Phoebe knew Helga was persistent and wasn't going to give up being with her best friend. Again, both girls were inseparable and nothing would ever come between them. Phoebe had to keep pinching herself to believe that she wasn't dreaming. Everything was going to be perfect.

Phoebe's third period class was AP Pre-Calculus located in the clock building. The hallway was filled with students getting their books from their lockers. Or just standing outside their classrooms, waiting for the teachers to open the door. Nutrition had ended with everybody's mind switching to study mode. Except, there was one thing that couldn't be switched off and it was counting down the hours for the weekend.

Now that Helga was in Blue Ridge Academy, it was going to make things much more fun. Also, they were starting to become better friends with Sheena and Gloria. It didn't matter if they were stuck at school for the weekend. They all looked forward to hang out and continue getting to know each other. Yep, everything was going to be great.

"Hey you," a voice chimed in Phoebe's ear.

Phoebe glanced to her left side to notice Gerald smiling at her. She stared at him awkwardly but continued to walk towards her class. He trailed alongside her as he maneuvered through the crowd of students. Phoebe was wearing her uniform and had her hair down with only a blue plaid hair band. Gerald also had the uniform but his tie was a little loose.

"Hello Gerald," Phoebe greeted looking away.

"So how are you finding the school? It's nice right?"

Phoebe sighed, "It's great and for the past three weeks I have found myself quite thrilled to be here."

"Oh," Gerald remarked embarrassed. "I thought you had joined the school this week with your…_friend_."

"I have been here since school started," Phoebe clarified. "Helga started this week."

"Cool," Gerald dismissed changing the subject. "So I see you got new glasses? Listen I'm so sorry for what happened on Monday."

"It's okay," Phoebe replied still avoiding his gaze.

She tried not to remember the embarrassing moment of coming face to face with the pavement. The nurse was able to give her some temporary glasses but her parents were shipping her some from home. It took a while for Phoebe to finally convince Helga to put away Old Betsy. If not then Gerald would've been walking around in crutches.

"You should let me make it up to you Phoby," Gerald offered with a tender smile.

Phoebe frowned finally looking at him, "Phoebe. My name is Phoebe."

Gerald laughed embarrassed, "Yeah Phoebe."

"I have to get to class," Phoebe said walking faster.

"Phoebe wait!" Gerald called grabbing her arm to turn her towards him. "I'm so sorry and you should definitely let me make it up to you. How about having dinner with me?"

Phoebe looked at him confused as she glanced at the other students in the hallway. They were standing in the middle as others walked past them. Class was going start at any minute but Phoebe was frozen in time. She was feeling confused at Gerald's sudden approach but also annoyed for his forgetfulness. It was true that they barely met a few days ago but she still remembered his name perfectly.

"Dinner like going out?" Phoebe asked bewildered.

Gerald laughed, "Well not going out, more like join me here for dinnertime."

"Oh," Phoebe replied trying not to sound disappointed. "No thank you."

"Come on," Gerald said surprised. "I'm trying to make you feel welcome and show you a good time."

Phoebe smiled forcefully, "How generous of you but I think I'll pass."

"You're passing by a great opportunity," Gerald commented shoving his hands inside his pockets. "You don't want to hang out with the coolest guy in school."

Phoebe sighed annoyed and started to walk again, "I have to get to class."

"What is it?" Gerald called continuing to follow Phoebe. "You have never hanged out with a guy before?"

Phoebe stopped abruptly to stare at him uncomfortably. He could see right through her but why was he being so persistent? It was true that Phoebe had never hanged out with guys. Not even, have a complete conversation with them. She had always been the shy girl who never got asked out. It was her fault if she was being cautious to Gerald's advances. She wasn't ready to open her heart for a guy friendship or a guy relationship.

"I want to have a nice friend like you," Gerald remarked signaling to her.

"Um, I…" Phoebe stuttered pushing up her glasses. "Class is going to start."

"Come on Phoebe," Gerald whispered placing his hands on her shoulders. "Please join me for dinner and let me your first…guy friend."

Phoebe smiled shyly starting to feel her cheeks turn bright pink. She never had a guy who insisted to be her "nice" friend. Typically, any guy who had approached her was to ask for the answers to homework or a test. Gerald seemed different since he barely knew her and didn't have Phoebe for any classes. He must not know that she's smart or he probably already found out by snooping around, and he only wants to pick her brain.

Once again, Phoebe had to make a decision whether to accept Gerald's proposal or reject him. She never had luck with guys before but she was in a different school. It was time to experiment and have a crazy adventure. Who knows? Maybe at Blue Ridge Academy, Phoebe was going to meet more nice people to join her group of friends.

Phoebe giggled nervously, "I don't know but perhaps we can -"

"Gerald!" a girly voice crooned followed by giggles.

Gerald let go of Phoebe and turned towards the voice behind him. He smirked when he saw Katrinka sauntering sultrily with her hands on her hips up to him. She had her dark brown hair straighten and had her face all dolled up with mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss. A couple of guys standing in the hallway wolf whistled as she winked back at them. Katrinka beamed at Gerald when she finally reached him standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Katrinka!" Gerald greeted smiling back.

"Hey," Katrinka whispered flirtatiously with a sexy smile.

Gerald was about to respond but Katrinka grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss. He mumbled in protest but slowly caved in by responding back. Phoebe stood there as she ordered herself to look away, but she was frozen in place. Class was about to start and it was far more important than watching two people exchange spit. Katrinka looped her arms around Gerald's neck to pull him closer as they continued to tongue wrestle.

Phoebe shook her head wondering why she was feeling disappointed. Gerald was another student at Blue Ridge Academy and he didn't have any connection with Phoebe. He was only the boy who bumped into her, broke her glasses, and was inviting her to dinner. Absolutely, no connection and once again Phoebe realized why she didn't have any guy friends.

She was a nice girl. Not like Katrinka who was flirtatious. She was a smart girl. Not like Katrinka who seemed average. She was raised with principles. Not like Katrinka who liked to show public displays of affection. Phoebe wasn't anything like Katrinka who was a Foxy Fox. She was never going to be as beautiful, sexy, and confident like the other girls. It was the other girls who always got all the attention from boys. Phoebe couldn't share the same spotlight.

Gerald pulled away and laughed confused, "What was that for?"

Katrinka shrugged licking her lips, "A little present."

"But it's not my birthday," Gerald joked.

"Oh for your birthday I can give you something better," Katrinka suggested winking at him.

Gerald grinned forcefully then finally glanced at Phoebe who had started to walk away, "Oh Phoebe wait!"

Phoebe turned back to look at Gerald annoyed, "I'm sorry but class is going to start."

"Yeah I know so did you think about my -"

"Oh Gerald you got lip gloss," Katrinka interrupted wiping Gerald's lips with her fingers. "And your tie is loose."

"Yeah," Gerald replied distracted still looking at Phoebe.

"Yes I thought about it," Phoebe answered sternly glancing from him to Katrinka. "I think I'm going to pass."

"You don't know what you're missing!" Gerald shouted looking at the ground then watched Phoebe walking down the hallway.

It took all her concentration to keep her eyes forward and not look back at him. She enrolled into Blue Ridge Academy to learn and become a top student. She did not enroll here to play tricks on her heart. Phoebe had developed little crushes in the past and her heart had always been vulnerable. She had never had her heart broken and it was better to prevent a tragedy.

Gerald seemed cool and it was nice that he wanted to be her friend. Although, it was obvious there was someone in his life who wanted more than friendship. Nope, Phoebe didn't want any problems, she already had enough with all her AP classes. Sure, it would be nice to meet some guy friends and Gerald wasn't the only boy in the school.

The bell rang as soon as Phoebe walked inside the classroom. She sighed relived and headed to her desk in the third row around the middle. The teacher Mr. Frank who had thinning light brown hair and wore bifocals was sitting at his desk. He blew steam off his coffee mug as he waited for all his students to take their seats.

Mr. Frank was tedious with his monotone voice and careless attitude. He had lost all his passion for teaching and didn't care if anyone had learned anything. It didn't matter to Phoebe because every night she always reviewed the next lesson. The class was challenging but that's what Phoebe wanted, a good challenge.

Besides, she wasn't the only smart person in the class. There was Rex III who sat in the second row near the windows. Another boy in the class was Lorenzo who sat in the back always typing on his computer. The other smart boy was Thaddeus Gamelthorpe who was the top one in the class. Phoebe also had him for her AP World History class.

She had heard from Sheena that Thaddeus who his friends call him Curly, was an eccentric genius. People commented he was crazy but so far, he seemed only crazy about schoolwork. Thaddeus had short black hair he combed to the side and had black rectangular framed glasses. Phoebe didn't talk to him and he didn't hang out with any of the popular crowds. He was definitely a geek.

"Alright class turn to lesson three," Mr. Frank said slowly standing up from his desk.

There was no need for Phoebe since she already had her book opened and was ready to take notes. The classroom door opened abruptly making everyone look at the troublemaker walking late to class. Not just one troublemaker but five of them. The Foxy Foxes had arrived late as usual but it was mostly to make an entrance. Ruth, Connie, Maria, Simone, and Cookie all strolled past Mr. Frank's desk to sit in the way back.

Mr. Frank who didn't care about his class never bothered to reprimand the rebellious teens. Phoebe glanced back as the Foxy Foxes settled into their desks. Ruth looked bored as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Connie took out her notebook and pretended to take notes. Maria got her nail polish out to give herself a good manicure. Simone flipped pages slowly in a girly magazine and Cookie blew bubbles with her chewing gum.

It was incredible the amount of influence the Foxy Foxes had and Phoebe admitted that it was admirable. It was hard to believe that a group of girls could be feared throughout the school. Phoebe didn't want to get on their bad side but she also didn't want to get on their good side either. She was happy with how things were going at the moment. There was no need to wish for more excitement.

* * *

"The answer is as the limit approaches a value of two f(x) equals 1," Thaddeus responded then wrote on his notebook.

"Good," Mr. Frank replied sipping his coffee. "Next one."

Phoebe glimpsed at the clock with only a few minutes left before class ended. Mr. Frank had gone over the day's lesson with no emphasis at all. Anyone having trouble understanding today's lesson was screwed because Mr. Frank wasn't fond of reviewing. He concluded every class by going over the class work.

Rex cleared his throat, "The answer is as the limit approaches a value of three f(x) equals 2."

"Good," Mr. Frank replied once again completely dazed out. "Next?"

Phoebe checked her answer and noticed hers was different. Could it be that she was wrong? It couldn't be because the problem involved limits and it's corresponding value. She had to be right because she had followed all the steps. She didn't want to be a know-it-all but people deserved the right answer. At least the ones who were paying attention to the lecture. Not even Mr. Frank was listening or checking for the right answers since he moved on to the next problem.

"Um?" Phoebe stammered raising her hand.

"Yes? What's the answer?" Mr. Frank asked rolling his eyes.

Phoebe frowned and spoke clearly, "The last problem's answer was wrong and the correct answer is as the limit approaches a value of three f(x) does not exist."

"Preposterous!" Rex III protested glaring at Phoebe. "My answer is correct."

"She's right," Thaddeus agreed nodding at Phoebe. "I was about to correct the mistake."

"Fine," Mr. Frank said still uninterested. "I just wanted an answer, okay next -"

The bell rung interrupting Mr. Frank's sentence but he wasn't annoyed. He smiled slowly as he was going to get at least six minutes of peace. At least before the next class started. Phoebe shook her head but was glad that finally class had ended. Besides, her next period class was AP English with her best friend Helga.

She quickly gathered her things and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. Phoebe couldn't wait to tell Helga that Gerald had approached her. Although, she contemplated on the idea because Helga wasn't taking a shine on Gerald. Helga would probably tell her to back away from him but that's exactly what Phoebe wanted. She wanted for Helga to snap her back to reality. Phoebe was in Blue Ridge Academy to learn, not to fall in love.

"Hey," Thaddeus greeted in front of her. "Excellent job back there with that answer."

Phoebe smiled shyly, "Thank you."

"Friends call me Curly," he said extending his hand.

"Friends call me Phoebe," she replied shaking his hand.

"See you around," Curly called leaving the classroom.

Phoebe smiled feeling proud of herself for getting the right answer. At least there was someone who was paying attention to the lecture. She looked up to bump gazes with Rex III who was standing before her with his hands behind his back.

"Salutations," he greeted stepping forward.

"Hello," Phoebe replied confused stepping back.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes," Phoebe answered nodding slowly. "You're Rex Smythe-Higgins III."

"And you're Phoebe Heyerdahl."

"Yes I am."

"Now that introductions are done," Rex III paused to laugh. "We must talk about you humiliating me in front of the class."

Phoebe stared at him confused and worried, "What do you mean? Your answer was incorrect and I wanted to correct it."

Rex III cleared his throat, "Let me say that I had never met a girl who could be as smart as me."

"Oh," Phoebe said pleased. "Thank you?"

"Looks like I have some competition because I'm deemed the most intellectual here at Blue Ridge Academy."

"I thought that was Curly."

"No it is I," Rex III affirmed smiling smugly. "I must say I do look forward to your defeat."

"But we barely met," Phoebe clarified shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sorry if you got embarrassed."

"No need to apologize Ms. Heyerdahl," Rex III said shaking his head. "Make sure to bring in 100% because I could use a good challenge."

"Okay?" Phoebe replied still perplexed on their conversation. "I'll make sure to bring it?"

"I bid you a good day," Rex III said smirking then headed out the door.

The class was nearly empty but Phoebe couldn't move as her brain analyzed the last seconds. Rex Smythe-Higgins III the son from the most prestigious family, had talked to her. Rex Smythe-Higgins III the heir to a multi-billion dollar fortune, had talked to her. Rex Smythe-Higgins III the boy who hanged out with the popular crowd, had talked to her.

It was a weird gesture to approach Phoebe and challenge her intelligence. Phoebe was smart with books but when it came to reading boys, it was the subject she always failed on. Maybe, he was looking for an excuse to talk to her and see if she's really smart. Or he really was giving her a warning since he was in the popular crowd. It didn't matter, Phoebe felt quite astounded that the day wasn't over but she already got approached by three guys. Perhaps, today was going to be her lucky day.

She grabbed her books and reached for her pencil but it fell on the floor. The pencil rolled backwards all the way until it was stopped by Connie's shoe. Phoebe glanced at the pencil being stepped on by Connie who smirked. It couldn't be that the Foxy Foxes were going to get upset over a pencil landing by their feet. Connie picked up the pencil as all the Foxy Foxes made their way towards Phoebe.

"You trying to trip me?" Connie asked irritated fiddling with the pencil.

Phoebe shook her head, "No it fell."

"Ugh, don't listen to her," Maria remarked grimacing at Connie but smiled at Phoebe.

"Impressive work," Simone commented. "You must be really smart."

"Um…thank you," Phoebe mumbled looking down to the floor.

"You know we're very smart too," Maria added grinning. "And you know what they say, smart girls should always stick together."

"I never heard of that," Connie said staring at Maria.

Maria glared at Connie and continued, "So listen Phoby we are amazed to see another girl with the same smarts as us. We should definitely hang out some time."

Phoebe stared at all the girls becoming overwhelmed with confusion, anxiety, and disbelief. The most respected and feared group throughout Blue Ridge Academy was speaking to her. It wasn't possible that these girls were interested in having an intelligent conversation. Ruth seemed annoyed as she fluffed her hair and Cookie smiled as she chewed loudly on her gum.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm busy with school work," Phoebe lied smiling forcefully. "And my name is Phoebe."

"Well I think Phoby sounds better," Maria sustained crossing her arms. "And we insist on getting to know you better."

"You obviously look new here," Connie added.

"We can be very persistent," Simone said nodding slowly.

Maria laughed, "We don't take no as an answer."

"See you around Phoby," Simone called following Ruth who was already walking out the door.

"Bye," Phoebe mumbled not looking at the Foxy Foxes leave.

Once again, she stood frozen in the middle of the classroom. It was already late in the morning but so far the day has been hectic. First, there was Gerald trying to establish a friendship. Second, she got complimented by Curly who was the top student in the school. Third, Rex III warning her that he was going to be quite a competition. And fourth, getting approached by the Foxy Foxes.

Phoebe sighed shaking her head as she glanced at the clock hanging above the door. She only had two minutes left to dash to her fourth period class. Fortunately, it was on the second floor. It didn't matter if the Foxy Foxes wanted to hang out with Phoebe. She already had good trustworthy friends to hang out with. Phoebe didn't need any dangerous friends that probably had hidden agendas. It was better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

Looks like Phoebe's getting some admirers! Let's see which are the good and bad ones! Wow, I'm so glad I was able to update this story. Now if you're wondering on the other stories, I'm working on them very slowly. One of my big flaws is I tend to be a perfectionist and a big procrastinator :(. Anyways, hope you have liked this chapter for The Not So "Perfect" Life. Please leave a review and remember to always enjoy the moment! This is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 10: Suit Yourself!


End file.
